Señorita Lucy
by Reino Inquieto
Summary: Jude e Igneel han sido siempre buenos amigos, ambos inversionistas en las empresas del otro. No era de extrañarse que Igneel mandara a su único hijo con Jude para que, pudiera aprender algo más de la civilización. Lucy podría enseñarle... ¿O no? (F.T. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima)
1. Introduccion

Una motocicleta hacía rugir su motor mientras aceleraba en la carretera, él estaba metido en un auto tradicional, un mercedes, al lado suyo iba una maid que le estaba explicando algunas cosas, conduciendo, iba un tipo fornido, pero la verdad, mientras intentaba controlar su mareo, él estaba prestándoles poca atención. El motociclista pasó rápidamente a su lado, él le alcanzó a ver por la ventana, el casco con visor polarizado, motocicleta azul eléctrico con partes del marco plata, como el casco que tenía un cometa en plateado. Chaqueta de cuero negro. Él, nunca había visto eso, dónde él vivía, todos eran tradicionales y conservadores, a veces, muy conservadores.

_ Natsu-sama, ¿Me está tomando atención?_ preguntó la doncella.

_ ¿Ah? Sí, eso supongo. ¿Qué decías?_ volvió a tornar su atención a la mujer a su lado.

_ Estaba preguntando, si es que sufre de algún disgusto en la comida.

_ No. Puedo comer cualquier cosa que me sirvan_ sonrió sinceramente. Mejor no le hablaran de comida, era capaz de comer todo. TODO.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¡Natsu, muchacho!_ un hombre rubio le recibió apenas se bajó del auto_ ¡Hombre! Pero cuanto has crecido, estás todo un campeón.

_ ¿Jude-sama?_ Natsu soltó sus maletas y corrió a abrazarle_ ¡Estoy muy agradecido que me deje quedar en su casa!_ buscó entre sus bolsillos hasta sacar una carta_ Mi padre le envía este sobre.

_ Gracias muchacho_ miró al hijo de Igneel, un gran muchacho._ ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Pasa muchacho, pasa! Esta ahora es también tu casa.

_ Gracias, Jude-sama_ tomó sus maletas y siguió a Heartfilia.

La casa a la que le había llevado el "Mercedes" negro, era una mansión en un lado no tan alejado de la ciudad, estaba hecha de ladrillos y cemento, se notaba que era una construcción firme, con un estilo gótico, y con ventanas que obedecían a su estilo. Entraron por la puerta principal, que tenía unos vitrales hermosos, representación de los campos, la sala era enorme, tenía muchos muebles y sillones, una enorme pantalla plana, equipos de música y un sistema karaoke.

_ Deja tus maletas allí. Alguien las subirá a tu habitación_ Inmediatamente un enorme hombre cargo con todas las maletas del muchacho y desapareció de su vista_ Ahora lo que nos concierne_ suspiró_ Tu padre te envió conmigo, porque creyó, que podrías aprender algo nuevo en la ciudad. Como nunca has salido de tu hacienda, por más de 2 semanas, probablemente la vida en la ciudad te será algo difícil.

La sirvienta que le acompañó durante el trayecto a la mansión Heartfilia, ahora también llevó las tazas y colocó una mesa en la terraza para que pudieran tomar el té afuera, hacía una hermosa tarde, y en la mesa, había unas deliciosas galletas, se veían tan sabrosas que casi estaba babeando.

_ ¿Sabes? Tengo una hija de tu edad, probablemente no la recuerdes, se llama Lucy.

_ Mi madre me habló antes de ella.

_ Tu madre y Layla eran amigas. Extraño el campo, mi hija nació allí

_ ¡Vaya! No tenía ni idea_ El Dragneel hablaba muy rápido.

_ Cuéntame algo más de ti, Natsu… ¿Tienes novia?

_ La verdad es que…

Pero antes de responder, ambos concentraron su mirada en un punto, vieron acercarse a un motociclista, cuando se hubo acercado un poco más, y Natsu concentrado, puso darse cuenta que era el mismo tipo que había visto ese día, hace no mucho, en la carretera. Se sorprendió un poco, más aún, cuando frenó de golpe, ladeando la motocicleta, una cortina de polvo se levantó, hiso rugir el motor un poco, y luego puso el freno. Se sacó los guantes negros y se sacó el casco, fue una escena digna e ver, Natsu creía verlo en cámara lenta, como rubios cabellos largos se soltaban, y la dueña de ellos, se sacudía la cabeza, dejando por fin ver a una hermosa rubia. Que se abrió la chaqueta de cuero negro, se bajó de la máquina más sensual que elegantemente, se hiso una coleta mientras sujetaba el casco en su cintura.

Más grande fue el susto, cuando ella se dirigió a la terraza, y Jude sonrió al verla, luego se levantó y fue hasta la barandilla.

_ Hola papá_ la rubia, se levantó un poco y besó en la mejilla a Jude_ Tuve que hacer una desviación, pero ya estoy aquí… ¿Llegó nuestro invitado?

_ Si_ Jude miró a Natsu.

_ Comprendo. Entonces, voy a cambiarme y bajo enseguida_ y corriendo, desapareció.

_ Lucy, ella ha llegado_ dijo pidiendo que le acompañara.

_ Lucy…_ el Dragneel lo pensó un momento_ ¡¿Ella es tu hija?!

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**¡Hola! Hasta aquí una pequeña introducción. Ahora, debo pedir disculpas, LO SIENTO. Subí un documento equivocado por error y no me di, si no cuenta, hasta en el tercer comentario u.u No me había pasado… Bueno, esta es la verdadera historia.**


	2. Una aguja en un pajar

15 minutos después, apareció la misma muchacha, no estaba seguro si por sus prendas era una satánica fiel creyente del demonio y que haría una fiesta pagana, o, era una muchacha rebelde con un estilo evolucionado de los 80 y 90, vestía pantis negras con detalles de rosas bordadas, unos bototos negros, un pantalón de jeans, corto que le llegaba a medio muslo, y una playera negra, con el estampado de una rosa ensangrentada, tenía los labios pintados rojo mate, y los ojos delineados exageradamente, con mucho rimen, el cabello recogido tirante hacía atrás, solo la mitad superior, el adolescente de poco mundo y casi, incivilizado, pudo ver claramente que Lucy tenía un aro en una de las aletas de la nariz, y también, tenía un trozo de acero que le atravesaba la oreja, para su gusto, era demasiado, era una rosa, sí, pero espinosa, a él incluso, le daba miedo.

_ Hija, bajaste a buen tiempo_ tiró a Natsu de la manga de la camisa y lo empujó hacía Lucy, ella se sorprendió y él se alejó luego dos pasos_ Él es Natsu Drageneel, el hijo de Igneel. Se quedará con nosotros por un periodo, o tal vez un poco más. Espero que se lleven bien_ Le dio un golpe en la espalda muy fuerte a Natsu, sonriendo_ Bueno, Lucy, encárgate de él, recién llegó así que no sabe siquiera cual es su habitación. Lamentablemente salieron unos negocios y debo irme.

_ Está bien papá, yo me encargaré_ le dio un beso en la mejilla_ Que te vaya bien.

_ ¡Ah! Lucy hija, no le enseñes muchas "libertades"_ y luego salió por la puerta principal.

Inmediatamente, por allí mismo, vieron despegar un jet, seguramente allí se iba Jude.

_ E-eso fue rápido_ murmuró Natsu.

_ Ya lo creo_ respondió.

Ambos habían quedado totalmente sorprendidos por el jet que salió de alguna parte de esa casa, tanto, que se habían olvidado de que eran perfectos desconocidos, y también, de cerrar la puerta.

_ ajjajajaa Lo siento, la verdad es que mi padre me sorprende cada vez un poco más_ la rubia entró en razón_ Soy Lucy Heartfilia_ sonrió amablemente_ Espero que nos llevemos muy bien_ le tendió la mano.

_ Natsu Dragneel, para servirla señorita_ le sacudió la mano, agachándose un poco, con su sombrero de plancha en la otra mano y afirmándolo en su pecho_ Que nos llevemos bien espero.

A la rubia le simpatizaba bastante el muchacho, él, de alguna forma, tenía la misma luz que de joven había tenido su madre. Esa enorme sonrisa… Y sin duda, la situación le hacía gracia. Natsu era un chico de estatura promedio, piel bronceada, se notaba delgado y algo trabajado, seguramente a él le encantaba hacer las cosas en el campo, tenía el cabello rosado, la degradación del rojo de Igneel, probablemente. Y esos ojos tan llamativos, hubiera jurado que eran oscuros, pero no, tenía los ojos de un bonito verde. Lo que más gracia le causaba a Lucy, era que Natsu, era un chico muy normal en la ciudad, alguien como él, con esas características físicas, podías encontrarle en cualquier lugar, sin embargo… Para vestirse, el chico era único. Traía jeans, jeans azules, botas de cuero, formales prácticamente, si no fuera por el uso que se podía apreciar en las arrugas del tiempo; un cinturón negro en la cintura, con una hebilla bastante particular, una cabeza de dragón. Sabía de buena fuente que los Dragneel usaban como sello el dragón de fuego. Una camisa a cuadros rojos, con líneas blancas y café, y encima, un sweater de hilo entre gris y azul, con su ya conocido sombrero de alas lisas.

_ Vamos a ver tu cuarto_ ella le sonrió y él comenzó a seguirla_ Esta casa tiene 15 años, aunque no lo parezca.

La casa tenía dos pisos y medio, arriba dormiría él, en el altillo del ático. Arriba había un baño y todo el resto del espacio, Lucy lo usaba como un espacio de reunión con sus amigos. En el segundo piso, había cuatro habitaciones, en una dormía Jude, en la última y más alejada habitación, dormía Lucy, allí había otro baño, decorado más en rosa pues Lucy comúnmente le utilizaba. Así que problemas de baño no tendrían. En el primer piso, estaba la escalera doble, la del lado izquierdo llevaba al corredor que llevaba a la habitación de Lucy y baño, también a las escaleras para el ático, la del lado derecho llevaba directamente a las tres habitaciones, a ambos lados de la escalera había un corredor, del lado derecho, la cocina, totalmente implementada, y también una pequeña mesa para cuatro personas. También, una puerta con bisagra doble conectaba con el otro lado, que era un enorme salón, a la madre de Lucy, Layla, le encantaban los bailes, y los Heartfilia, solían tener una fiesta todos los fines de semana.

_ Tu habitación está en el ático_ siguió la rubia_ Papá insistió que tío Igneel lo mataría, pero…_ se dio vuelta a mirarle_ Insistí que te encantaría esa habitación.

Lucy abrió la puerta, y dentro, se encontraban tres personas, dos de ellos, ya más o menos conocía. Eran los empleados de esa casa.

_ Natsu… ¿Puedo llamarte Natsu, verdad?

_ Claro que si, señorita.

_ Bien, Natsu, él es Capricorn, nuestro mayor domo.

_ Será un placer servirle, joven Natsu_ he hiso una reverencia.

_ Hum_ El joven Dragneel hiso lo mismo.

_ Ella es Virgo_ Lucy le presentó a la criada.

_ Creo que ya nos conocíamos_ ella había hecho una reverencia.

_ Hai. ¿Cómo quiere que le llame? ¿Joven? ¿Amo? ¿Rey? ¿Príncipe?_ preguntó la peli magenta.

_ Créeme que no es necesario_ dijo Lucy bastante apenada, luego cambió el tema_ ¡Este es Taurus! Si necesitas ir a algún lado, Taurus te llevará.

_ A las órdenes de Lucy-san_ dijo con corazones en los ojos.

_ Hai, hai… Pero se supone que debes también obedecer a Natsu…_ dijo bajito_ ¡Nee Natsu! Debes saber que mi padre viaja mucho, por lo que pocas veces lo veremos en la casa.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

PoV Lucy.

Natsu Dragneel es un chico normal, es tan lindo, por lo poco que le conozco, se ve que no es malo. Papá siempre estaba hablando de él, "Natsu es un buen chico" "Natsu es un muchacho inteligente", cuando mamá estaba viva, también recuerdo que le nombró algunas veces… La verdad, es extraño, tanto mamá como papá sienten algún tipo de admiración por mí ahora, compañero, de cabello rosado, y sin embargo, nunca nos habíamos visto, 17 años… ¿Cuántos años tiene él?

_ Mmmm ¿Natsu?_ pregunté.

_ ¿Sucede algo?_ me respondió

_ Pues… ¿Cuántos años tienes?_ volví a preguntar, él me miró atónito, y luego me sonrió.

_ 18, igual que tú, cumpliré 19 este año_ me pareció raro algo, pero no le tomé importancia.

_ Entonces también comenzaras la Universidad ¿Verdad?_ pregunté, la verdad, es que este chico era… Era diferente.

_ Papá dijo que, sin embargo… Nunca he sido muy bueno en los estudios_ se rascó la barbilla.

Luego de eso, salí muy rápido de ese lugar, no quería seguir quedándome allí, creo que bajé las escaleras muy rápido, porque me caí rodando en los últimos peldaños, pero no importa, todo para llegar a refugiarme en mi habitación. No había tenido tato pánico desde que me presentaron a la tarántula de Gajeell.

Natsu era un chico simpático… Era algo extraño, era guapo, apuesto como Igneel, que a pesar de tener bastante edad, aun era bastante guapo, no lo iba a negar, pero Natsu… Natsu era un chico común y corriente. Esta situación ya no me hace gracia ¡Es del estilo antiguo! Anticuado… ¡Ha estado 17 años en el campo! Y aún así… aun así es el hijo de uno de los hombres más poderosos y ricos del país y mundo.

_ Es una aguja en un pajar…_ susurré cuando me tiré de espaldas sobre las colchas de mi cama.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Pov Natsu.

Esta chica me está volviendo loco… Es… ¡Es toda una rebelde! Aunque es dulce y tierna, su forma de vestir, su exterior, ¡Es una verdadera lucha! Es como si su exterior fuera otra persona. Lucy es linda, tal vez, la chica más linda que haya conocido, y sé que algo me pasa, cuando la vi, cuando vi sus ojos, no sé por qué, pero sus ojos cambiaron toda la perspectiva.

Pov Normal.

Lucy estaba encerrada en su habitación, no hacía ni una hora desde que había llegado Natsu, cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse…Extrañas.

_ ¡Aye!_ algo maulló, ladró, o lo que fuera o se le pareciera

_ ¿Un gatito?_ se puso a buscarlo, la verdad es que encontraba raro que un gato se metiera a su habitación, pero, en ese momento no lo pensó mucho_ ¿Pero qué haces aquí?_ lo tomó en sus brazos, era un pequeño gato azul, cabezón y traía atado en el cuello un pañuelo verde_ ¿Estás perdido, gatito?_ ella lo abrazó.

El gato se quedó muy tranquilo, muy quieto, y de pronto, alguien entró de golpe en su habitación, abriendo la puerta, prácticamente tirándola abajo, y ella quedó sorprendida de ver a Natsu con los ojos casi desorbitados, con el aliento pausado y un notable ritmo cardiaco acelerado, pero parecía más sorprendido al ver a la rubia.

_ ¡Natsu!_ ella se sorprendió, pero luego de un momento de pensar, se dio cuenta en qué situación se encontraba_ ¡Sal de mi habitación!_ y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

¿Qué clase de estúpido entra en la habitación de una chica sin golpear la puerta? ¡Eh! ¿Es que acaso Natsu era uno de esos pervertidos? ¡O, no! Y ella sola en casa con él. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?

_ ¡Lucy yo te puedo explicar…! Ese gato…

… ¿El gato?

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ Así que es tuyo…_ dijo la rubia acariciando al pequeño.

_ Verás, papá no quería que lo trajera, dijo que sería una molestia para ustedes, pero no podía simplemente dejarlo, así que lo escondí… Pensaba, que no lo descubrirían, tan rápido.

_ ¡¿Cómo rayos creíste eso?! Los seres vivos hacen ruido genio_ y la rubia se puso a reír_ ¡Ya me imagino la cara que debiste poner al no encontrarlo en tu maleta!

_ No es gracioso…_ el pelirosa se puso todo rojo_ No podía encontrarlo…_ y un flash se disparó en su cara.

_ Es para el recuerdo_ ella le cerró un ojo_ Respecto a tu gato… Puede quedarse, yo le diré a papá.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Temprano por la mañana, Natsu Dragneel andaba en pie en la mansión Heartfilia, le habían servido desayuno, y varias meriendas para mantenerlo tranquilo, pero el chico no era de quedarse quieto hasta ocuparse con algo, y la única persona capaz de ayudarlo a entretenerse, estaba durmiendo ¿A qué hora se levantaba la gente en la ciudad? Porque pasaba de medio día y Lucy seguía durmiendo.

Y se hubiera muerto de aburrimiento si es que no hubiera sonado el timbre, y ansioso y animoso como estaba, fue junto a Virgo a abrir la puerta, era capaz de sentarse a jugar un partido de ajedrez si es que era necesario para poder conversar y divertirse con alguien.

_ Hola Virgo… ¿Está Lucy?_ preguntó una voz desde el exterior.

_ Levy-san, la señorita no tarda en despertar… ¿Quieres pasar y esperarle?_ preguntó abriendo aún más la puerta.

_ Claro…

En ese momento, Natsu se detuvo, era una jovencita de actitud dulce, vestía jeans negros, sudadera blanca y una blusa como la de él, pero rosa, llevaba el cabello suelto y un bolso muy pequeño. La actitud de la chica al verlo fue de sorpresa, cuando el sorprendido tendría que ser él… Pero ¡Claro! Él era un extraño en esa casa para la gente que conocía a Lucy más tiempo que un día.

_ Hola_ dijo extrañada.

_ Ah, Natsu-sama, esta persona es Levy McGarden, amiga de la princesa, y esperara aquí_ hiso una reverencia_ si me disculpan…

_ ¿Quién eres?_ preguntó Levy intentando no ser descortés.

_ Natsu_ él la miró analizándola_ Soy Natsu Dragneel.

_Dragneel_ ella lo pensó un momento_ ¿Acaso eres pariente lejano de Igneel Dragneel?_ preguntó calmada.

_ No…_ él enmarcó una ceja, viéndola suspirar aliviada_ Soy su hijo_ y sonrió, pero la pequeña muchacha parecía no asimilar muy bien la noticia_ ¿Te sientes bien?

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ gritó asustando al chico y despertando a Lucy_ ¿¡Tú eres el hijo de Igneel Dragneel!? ¡El heredero de toda su fortuna! ¿Eres tú?

_ Soy… su hijo…_ dijo intentando comprender que le sucedía a esa persona.

Bajando las escaleras a grandes zancadas, la rubia iba, descalza, con una sudadera blanca, pijama celeste y chaqueta azul de buzo. Estaba asustada por el grito que había pegado su amiga, y al ver a Levy observar detenidamente al pelirosa desde todos los ángulos, y él sin entender ni pizca de lo que estaba pasando, comprendió la situación.

_ ¿Levy?_ preguntó corriendo a abrazarla.

_ Lucy… Dice que es Natsu Dragneel_ dijo la pequeña apuntándolo.

_ Si, ya lo sé. Va a vivir desde ahora en esta casa_ dijo rápido.

_ Lo sé, es muy raro… espera… ¿Qué?_ ahora miró a Lucy.

_ Oye, Lucy… ¿Todos gritaran cuando les diga mi nombre?_ preguntó discretamente Natsu_ En la ciudad son raros… En donde vivo, nos damos un apretón de manos en vez de gritos…

_ ¡Lucy! ¿Qué está pasando?_ dijo ahora enojada la muchacha.

_ Verás, Levy-chan_ Lucy fue hasta donde ella y la hiso sentarse en el sofá_ Igneel Dragneel y mi padre son grandes amigos, así que Natsu, para terminar la universidad, se quedará en mi casa como huésped.

_ Parece que es muy inocente… ¿Crees que este bien?_ preguntó haciendo como si el pelirosa no se encontrara allí.

_ Tendrá que estarlo_ suspiró_ Su padre lo envió al mío, esperando que él pueda aprender algo nuevo de esta experiencia.

_ Pero míralo…_ el chico estaba jugando con el gato que se llamaba Happy_ Es todo un pollito…

Cuando las chicas comenzaron el interrogatorio a Dragneel, resultó que no era tan incivilizado, tenía Facebook, y cuando las chicas le buscaron, vieron que sus fotos eran impresionantes, y él les explicó cada una de ellas. Había estado en China, en Corea del Sur, en Australia, Italia, Paris, Francia, Inglaterra, Eslovaquia, Praga, Rep. Checa, Argentina, Brasil, Sudáfrica, Tombuctú, en Egipto, en las pirámides de Guisa, también en el Cuzco, Isla de Pascua, había ido a Alaska y también recorrido parte de Canadá, sin dejar de ir a New York y a la casa blanca. ¡Hasta tenía una foto persiguiendo a un pingüino en el Ártico! Y de siendo activista contra los balleneros.

_ Natsu… ¿En tu vida has visitado todos estos lugares?_ preguntó Levy.

_ ¡Claro que No!_ el chico se rascó la cabeza_ también fui a la India, a Japón, entré en Rusia y Alemania, no recuerdo en donde, pero conocí a una princesa asiática que me habló de una estatua.

_ ¿Cómo?_ Levy estaba cada vez más sorprendida, no era el caso de Lucy.

_ No sé, era algo sobre una ciudad perdida y la estatua venía de allí…

_ Eso no, lo que quiero decir es… Si has viajado tanto… ¿Cómo es que no conoces el mecanismo de vida de una simple ciudad?

_ Pero es que donde más tiempo me quedé fue en el Ártico, tres días. Estuve de activista por dos meses en contra de balleneros, pero no había mucha gente y la vida no era tan diferente a donde vivía, todos hacían algo diferente e importante.

_ ¿Cuánto te quedaste en los demás lugares?

_ El máximo fueron dos días, y el mínimo, solo unas horas. Mi padre viaja mucho y en algunas ocasiones quiere que vaya con él, pero como no va a un lugar definido, siempre terminamos visitando otras partes.

_ Por cierto, no tienes tantas personas en tu facebook.

_ ¡Ah! Eso es porque tenía demasiadas personas, así que crearon una página con mi nombre y un facebook ficticio que maneja un hacker por mí, además se preocupan que solo las personas que conozco, puedan ser mis amigos.

_ Eso es extraño.

_ ¿Tú crees?_ Lucy la miró extrañada_ A mi me pasó lo mismo.

_ Lucy, a veces tu inocencia me sorprende_ la muchacha cambió el tema_ ¡Venía invitarte a una salida con todos! Y puedes llevar a Natsu.

_ Gracias, pero no creo que él quiera ir, y no puedo dejarlo solo.

_ Quiero ir_ dijo el peli rosado jugando con Happy.

_ Gracias Natsu_ Levy se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta_ Mañana a las 10 en el centro. Disfrazados por favor. Bueno… ¡Nos vemos!

_ Adiós_ Natsu movía las manos en despedida._ ¿De qué iremos disfrazados? ¿Sándwiches?

_ No Natsu, de algo mejor, créeme, en tu caso, no sé si se necesites disfraz, esperemos que los medios no te hayan visto.

_ ¿Medios?

_ Si, los Medios Masivos de Comunicación. (MMC)

_ ¿Los medios de comunicación no son buenos?

_Televisión, Radio, Diarios y Revistas, en ellos solo encontraras una sarta de mentiras y suposiciones que llamamos Farándula, una forma de joderse la vida, y que otros, se diviertan con tus desgracias y secretos personales. Te pagan por dar entrevistas, y hacen que la gente se vuelva más estúpida, pendiente de la vida de los demás, más que de la suya misma… Créeme, nada bueno encontraras en ello.

_ Ok._ dijo entendiéndolo todo muy rápido, hasta Lucy se sorprendía de la rapidez con la que aprendía las cosas.


	3. 2 Invisibles

_ ¡Ten Natsu! Es un helado, puedes comértelo_ Levy le tendió un pote con una pequeña cuchara de plástico.

_ ¡Helado!_ y comenzó a comérselo muy rápido.

Mientras Levy distraía a Natsu; Gray, Juvia, Erza y su novio Jellal, discutían con Lucy. Aparte de Natsu, la rubia tenía otros problemas, como por ejemplo la universidad, sabía de labios del pelirosado, que no tenía intenciones de asistir a clases, cosa, que no era lo mismo para ella, para la rubia era lo más importante, ya no quería ser la heredera rica de los Heartfilia, tampoco la hija de un hombre importante. Para el mundo en que vivía, necesitaba un título universitario que le diera nombre y poder.

_ Los primeros días podemos faltar…_ dijo Gray Fullbuster.

_ Pero no puedo faltar todo el año_ la rubia tenía un gorro de sol y gafas_ Creo que tendré que enfrentar el mundo, no puedo ocultarme más.

_ Será como la preparatoria, no te preocupes, y si alguien comienza a cuchichear burradas, yo sabré como encontrarlos_ Erza se tronó los dedos.

_ Y puedo borrar su existencia de Internet_ Jellal apoyó a su novia.

_ Por cierto, ¿Quién es ese tipo?_ Gray lo miró de mala forma, y Natsu pareció haberlo escuchado, porque le devolvió la mirada de odio.

_ Es Natsu, el hijo de un inversionista de mi padre_ dijo intentando cambiar el tema.

_ ¿Encerio? ¿De quién?_ Erza preguntó con los brazos cerrados sobre su pecho.

_ Pues de… Igneel Dragneel_ Y Jellal que bebía café se atragantó al escucharlo.

Mientras Erza alegaba a Lucy sobre su poca prudencia de llevar al hijo de Igneel Dragneel a un lugar público, y más aún, estar juntos en un lugar público, Gray atendía a Jellal que se había quemado, que suerte que el Fullbuster tenía un helado en ese momento para ponerlo en la boca del novio de Erza. Erza discutía algo más importante, que si no salían rápidamente de allí, alguien los vería, y si los veían juntos, todo sería peor. Dos figuras públicas darían mucho que hablar.

_ Por eso salimos disfrazados, no te preocupes, no nos reconocerán_ Lucy sonrió.

_ Estás alegando que no quieres que armen chismes sobre ti en la universidad, pero sin embargo, sabes muy bien, que si te ven con él en este lugar, se armará un cahuín, ¿Recuerdas el último?

Lo que Erza decía, tenía bastante lógica. La última vez, aceptó salir con Leo Loke de león, otro amigo, y a ver unas simples prendas de vestir para la amiga de Loke, Aries, que estaría de cumpleaños, eso no había pasado ni siquiera hace 5 meses, el hecho, fue que trucaron muchas fotos que sacaron de incógnita, y luego, mucha información de filtró en más de un periódico y en más de un canal local de Televisión en algún programa de farándula. A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, encontró a su padre llorando, "Mi pequeña" repetía creyendo en todo lo que los periódicos decían, títulos como: "Lucy Heartfilia embarazada", "Leo Loke de Leon, novio de Lucy", "El nuevo heredero de los Heartfilia", cuando encendió la televisión, y salía al lado de Loke, visitando la tienda para recién nacidos, en otra, salían muy abrazados mirando una tienda de Lencería, en una foto, Lucy sonreía mostrando zapatillas de lona para recién nacidos, comprendió que la farándula había causado estragos, esa vez Levy la llamó para advertirle que muchas chicas del colegio testificaban que Lucy le había quitado el novio a Aries, y cosas así. Entonces, a los días, el encabezado de algunas revistas más aguerridas y más valientes como "El copuchento" o "La vida de los ricos" la trataban como a una vulgar, como una prostituta, que se había quedado embarazada del novio de su amiga, "The Soccerer", la revista más seguida, hiso una entrevista que Jude pagó para aclarar todos los rumores.

_ ¿Qué más van a inventar? ¿Qué Natsu y Yo estamos saliendo? ¿Qué nos vamos a casar para asegurar la fortuna de nuestros padres? ¡Ya sé! Que él es homosexual y yo lesbiana_ dijo un poco más fuerte.

_ Tienes razón, la verdad es que Dragneel-sama mantuvo a su hijo escondido del "mal" de los medios por mucho tiempo, incluso en su facebook oficial, no se encuentran imágenes directas de él, solo sale de espalda, o sin cabeza, de cara borrosa…

_ Ese perfil "Oficial" No es de Natsu_ la rubia le mostró su teléfono_ Como yo, Natsu tiene un nombre falso en las redes sociales y alguien más administra su figura pública.

La chica de cabello escarlata pudo ver todos los estados del pelirosa, era alguien alegre y efusivo, tenía muchas fotos de los lugares que había visitado, y tal como Lucy, contaba con pocos contactos. La vida de las personas conocidas, era su mayor bien, aprender a ocultar su vida, era tal vez, más importante que todo el dinero que poseían. Y no solo ese inconveniente tenían, había gente que se aprovechaba de ellos, y se acercaban, solo por interés.

_ Siendo invisible es la única manera de sobrevivir… ¿Verdad?_ Natsu preguntó a Levy un poco decaído.

_ ¿Porqué lo preguntas?_ ella se sentó a su lado.

_ Parece que soy una molestia para Lucy_ dejó a un lado su pote con helado, y salió corriendo sin que Levy pudiera alcanzarlo.

_ ¡Espera! ¿Escuchaste todo? ¡¿Natsu?!_ esto era un problema.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Lucy estaba buscando en la plazoleta del centro comercial. Erza y Jellal en el sector de comida, Levy, en la sección de deporte y música, y Gray, pues es accesorios y vestimenta. Había sido una tonta dejándolo solo, tuvo que haberle explicado al menos como volver a casa, si le pasaba algo, su padre se decepcionaría mucho de él, y no quería imaginar la cara de Igneel. Llamó a su padre, tal vez él le pudiese dar una idea de donde podría estar el Dragneel.

_ Hola Papá_ dijo sentándose en una banca.

__ Hola Hija… ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¡Como está Natsu!__ Dijo muy eufórico.

_ Verás, respecto a eso…_ la rubia suspiró.

__ Qué bueno que todo esté yendo bien ¡Igneel me amenazó que si algo le ocurre a Natsu, dejará de invertir en mi empresa! Jajajjaja hasta me dejó bien claro que tiene el poder para destrozarme_ _dijo riendo_ _¿Había algo que querías decirme?_

_ Verás papá…_ ¿Cómo explicar lo que ocurría sin preocupar a su padre? Se le había perdido Natsu… ¡Lo descuidó unos momentos y…! Simplemente desapareció. Si Igneel Dragneel sabía o se enteraba… Por eso necesitaba la ayuda de su padre…_ ¡Natsu llevó un gato a casa!  
__Bueno… Tendrás que hablar con él, y, si lo conserva, Virgo deberá saberlo… No te preocupes por esas cosas…_ Lucy iba a hablar nuevamente, ahora si le dirá la verdad_ ¡Hija me tengo que ir! NO te preocupes, Natsu es un increíble chico, seguramente es un encanto._

_SI papá, Natsu es… Un encanto_ un dolor de cabeza.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

¡NATSU! ¡Natsu! Natsu, Natsu, Natsu… ¡Natsu! ¿Dónde podía estar un niño rico, recién llegado del campo y que no conoce siquiera en dónde ahora vive? Si Lucy fuera Natsu… ¿A dónde iría? Pues la rubia pensó que a un lugar seguro… ¿Cuál era el lugar más seguro al que Natsu creía tener acceso?

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ Así que realmente estabas aquí_ dijo sonriendo la rubia.

_ ¿Lucy?_ se preguntó sorprendido.

_ Y dime Natsu… ¿Cómo llegaste?_ se quitó los zapatos.

_ Pues… Le pedí a un taxi que me trajera_ salió de debajo de la cama.

_ ¿Por qué huiste?_ dijo ahora la rubia, mirándola muy preocupada a los ojos, y el pelirosa, al verla así, no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar.

_ Lo siento… ¡Pero es que tenía tanta rabia! Me gustaría quemar todos los canales de televisión para que aprendan a no divulgar historias.

_ No debes preocuparte sobre ello. Si les haces caso, todo empeora.

La rubia, después de mucho pensarlo, se dio cuenta que Natsu solo había estado en la ciudad un par de horas y se sentía en total confianza en su habitación, por lo que la respuesta más claro no pudo encontrar, probablemente, no, seguramente, el pelirosado estaba en un solo sitio, y con suerte lo encontraría, llamó a todos para que se marcharan, ella se encargaría de todo, y si no lo encontraba, llamarían a la policía. Pues me metió en su casa, abrió las puertas, y simplemente se fijó debajo de su cama, y allí, estaba Natsu Dragneel, escondido recostado y casi durmiendo. ¿Por qué en su habitación? Pues era cómoda, y tenía que estar en algún lugar de la casa. ¿Respuesta? Su habitación.

Ambos vieron las noticias en la televisión, hasta que terminaron y comenzó un programa de farándula, tal y como la chica había pensado, ahora había fotos de ella con Levy, por alguna razón, ahora todo el mundo se estaba enterando que ella había dicho la frase: "Soy Lesbiana", y pues, ahora todo el mundo comenzaba a especular en la relación que mantenía con sus amigas… Como siempre, había sido un calvario, y, aún no sabían lo de Natsu.

_ ¿Sabes dónde quedan los canales de televisión?_ preguntó el pelirosa tronándose los dedos.

_ Claro que si… ¿Por qué?

_ Eso ya lo verás.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

¡Y mejor no lo hubiera visto! Ahora, en ese preciso momento, él estaba cubriendo su cabeza con un poncho de lana, parecía pasar todo en cámara lenta, el Dragneel no le había dicho mucho, y apenas llegaron a un canal de televisión, había lanzado una bomba casera hecha con pintura, y se había esparcido por todas partes, arruinando las cámaras de seguridad, también lanzó bomba de clavos, de piedras, etc.

_ Esto me hace sentir mejor_ dijo sonriéndole a la rubia.

_ ¡¿Es que acaso estás loco?!_ dijo cubriéndose la cabeza tras la explosión de otra bomba.

_ ¡Posiblemente!_ arrojó otra bomba._ ¡Fabuloso!

_ ¡Natsu vámonos!_ dijo tironeándolo.

_ Una más y ya_ lanzó otra bomba de pintura, fue corriendo y pintó un Dragón, luego puso: "Dragón Rules" y salieron corriendo.

La rubia tomó todo lo que les incriminaba, que era básicamente el chico y su presencia, y salieron rápidamente de allí. Taurus les buscó y camuflaron el automóvil, y rápidamente salieron lejos, en la distancia, Lucy pudo ver que comenzaban a prenderse luces, y una sirena alumbraba el lugar en alerta, suspiró, y luego miró reprochadoramente al Dragneel. Y él se estaba riendo.

_ ¡Natsu!_ dijo muy enojada.

_ ¿Qué?_ respondió él esperando una respuesta.

_ Eso fue… ¡Tonto, estúpido, una pésima idea! Ese lugar está lleno de cámaras, si quieres ser invisible, has escogido muy mal, tu padre te ha mantenido bajo perfil todo este tiempo ¡Solo para que ahora le arruinaras! ¿Cómo pudiste arrastrarme a esto? ¡La destrucción de propiedad privada se paga con cárcel! Ahora tendremos que llamar a nuestros padres y contarles…

_ kajajajjajaja ¡Lucy pareces una anciana!_ y estalló en carcajadas_ A diferencia a cómo te ves, es realmente al revés, eres blanda y tienes un buen corazón jajajjaj ¡Hubieras visto tu cara!

_ ¡No te rías de mí! ¡Cavernícola de cuarta!

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Cavernícola, eso era lo que era, ¡Un Cavernícola! Un hombre que vivía en las cavernas, un neandertal, un ser aun en evolución, un troglodita… ¡Un…! ¡Un…! ¡Un muchacho que jamás entendería la forma de vida en la ciudad! Natsu era… Natsu era…

_ ¡Mi peor pesadilla!_ exclamó enterrando la cabeza en las almohadas.

Luego de llegar a la mansión Heartfilia, lo primero que hiso la rubia fue darse un baño y acostarse para meditar las cosas, en menos de un día había perdido a Natsu, se había enterado que de él dependía la amistad entre Igneel y Jude, que la farándula se metía con ella nuevamente, que Natsu era un terrorista en proceso ¡Y que jamás entendería a ese cerebro de ave! Y todo, pero absolutamente todo, había sido por culpa del Dragneel menor, si es que eso seguía a ese mismo ritmo, pues, ¡Se volvería loca! ¡LOCA! ¡Loca! ¡Loca! Total y exclusivamente loca.

O eso era lo que estaba pensando, hasta que un llamado la sacó de todo, Virgo entró por la puerta, comunicando que tenían una videollamada en el salón. Cuando Lucy bajó, en pijama, pudo encontrarse con el problemático de sus pensamientos, saludándola desde lo bajo de la escalera.

_ ¡Hola Lucy, Hola Natsu! ¿Cómo ha ido todo?_ preguntó Jude a través de la pantalla.

_ ¡Todo bien papá!_ dijo nerviosa.

_ ¿Qué ocurre señor Heartfilia?_ preguntó Natsu dudoso.

_ La verdad es que… Los inscribí a ambos en la universidad ¿No es maravilloso? El lunes comienzan en las carreras que el año pasado eligieron Jjajajajjaja ¡Eso era todo!_ dijo riendo Jude_ Además, hay una llamada también de Igneel._ y Natsu se puso pálido.

_ ¡NATSU DRAGNEEL!_ apareció la imagen de un hombre de pelo rojo enojado al estilo anime_ ¿¡Como se te ocurre irrumpir en ese canal de televisión!? ¡Porque llevaste a Lucy-chan! ¡Pague mucho dinero para eliminar tu rostro de las cintas de vigilancia! ¿¡Como se te ocurre llevar a una dama a una de tus travesuras!? ¿Qué es lo que te he enseñado durante todo este tiempo? ¡Acaso no sabes que los caballeros no hacen bombas! ¡Y como expusiste a Lucy!

_ Hola tío Igneel_ saludó Lucy con cara de inocencia.

_ Hola Lucy-chan_ dijo embobado Igneel, Natsu ya veía a su padre sacar corazones de los ojos y caerle la baba de la boca.

_ ¿Hay algo de lo que me estoy perdiendo?_ preguntó el Dragneel menor a su padre que lo volvió a mirar con ojos llameantes.

_ Es extraño que tú y yo nunca nos hayamos conocido, pues tío Igneel ha estado conmigo toda la vida._ Lucy miró a Igneel y este le sonrió.

_ ¿Tío?_ su pregunta quedó en el aire.

_ Espero que este niño no te este trayendo problemas, Lucy-chan.

_ No te preocupes.

_ Natsu el lunes comienzas las clases. Fin de la transmisión_ e Igneel se desconecto.

_ Suerte el lunes, chicos_ y Jude también.

Natsu y Lucy se miraron fijamente. Al parecer tendrían más problemas a partir de ese momento. La universidad era un lio que ninguno había experimentado, y que ninguno quería aun experimentar. Suspiraron, a veces sus padres eran mucho más tercos de lo que se podían observar.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ Natsu-sama, debe despertar_ La sirvienta había llegado para despertar al muchacho, pero este seguía durmiendo.

_ Mmmmmffff_ y siguió durmiendo.

_Natsu-sama, es su primer día de universidad ¡Felicidades!_ y Virgo comenzó a abrir las cortinas_ Hace un hermoso día hoy.

_ Ammm_ y el chico se volteó y acurrucó mucho más.

_ Debe levantarse o se quedará atrasado_ Virgo le movió un poco.

_ Nmmoj Qyuerouuu_ intentó decir y Virgo debió interpretar

_ ¡Natsu-sama despierte de una vez!_ Y Virgo levantó el colchón, cayendo así Natsu de la cama.

_ ¡Oye!_ desde el piso, Natsu se levantó con una almohada bajo el brazo.

_ Este es, su primer día en la Universidad_ y la peli magenta sonrió.


	4. Torpe y más Torpe

Esa mañana se levantó de buen humor, vio su reloj despertador y sonrió, se estiró, y tarareando se fue al baño. Media hora después, salió con una toalla envolviéndole el cuerpo, y otra en la cabeza.

Ese sería un día perfecto, tenía que serlo para estar tranquila. ¡El primer día en la universidad! Esperaba encontrar a alguna amiga, y no llevarse mal con alguien tan rápido. Tal vez conocer a uno que otro chico ya mayor para que le ayudara en las clases, claro está. Quería evitar problemas con los deportistas y pervertidos. Mientras pensaba esto, se cambiaba, y al finalizar, se acercó a su reflejo y le agradó la figura en el espejo. Vestido hasta el muslo blanco con la parte de adelante estilo corsé, de tiras, y bordados de rosas en los bordes, chaqueta de cuero sintético azul, panty media de color negro con estampados de rosas, zapatos de punta de terciopelo, azules, con plataforma y cordones, se recogió el pelo con una pequeña colita de un lado y el resto del cabello suelto, pulseras de plata con piedras negras, y aros de perlas negras. Tomó su morral, en el que iba su computador y una carpeta, y bajó.

Oh, sí, este iba a ser un día de gloria.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Después de que Virgo le tirara de la cama, solo tuvo una opción: Levantarse. Había comenzado a acostumbrarse a acostarse tarde y levantarse tarde, pero nuevamente tendría que volver a levantarse temprano. Su día había comenzado inmediatamente.

Se bañó rápidamente, se puso encima lo primero que le puso Virgo en la habitación, ni siquiera se fijó en lo que se estaba colocando encima, tenía tanto sueño, que la verdad, le importaba la nada misma, tomó la mochila que el día anterior Lucy había estado preparando para él, y él testarudo, diciéndole que él podía hacerlo en la mañana. Estaba claro que la rubia había tenido la razón.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¡Buenos Días Virgo! Buenos días, Natsu ¿Descansaste bien hoy?_ Lucy se sentó a la mesa, tomó jugo de naranja y mascó su tostada.

_ Luuuuceeee_ casi maulló el pelirosa levantando la cabeza de la mesa.

_ ¡Te dije que no me llamo así, tarado!_ se molestó, pero él… No hiso caso de esto.

_ ¡Luce tengo sueño!_ movió con su codo la taza de porcelana china que estaba sobre la mesa, y ésta, cayó al suelo haciendo un estruendo al quebrarse, la rubia enarcó una ceja.

_ Ten cuidado, torpe_ y siguió tomando su desayuno, ignorando al Dragneel. Tomó sus audífonos de goma morada y se los colocó en los oídos, poniendo la música, ignoró olímpicamente al Dragneel.

_ Luce no quiero ir a educarme…_ prosiguió_ Encuentro que lo que he aprendido durante toda mi vida está bien, no necesito aprender más para trabajar en el campo…_ esperó, pero al notar nula reacción de parte de la rubia suspiró_ ¿Tienes alguna queja?_ la chica sonrió, sin verle, y sin responderle_ ¿Lucy?_ y la rubia, siguió ignorándole _ Lucy, ¿Me estás escuchando?

_ Cuando la princesa escucha música con ese tipo de audífonos, no suele oír lo que le están diciendo. Con su permiso_ la sirvienta salió con los trozos de porcelana en una pala y desapareció.

_ Lucy, si no me haces caso, cortaré esos audífonos…_ la rubia ni se movió, por lo que Natsu tomó una tijera, con la que Virgo había abierto la bolsa de pan, y sin ninguna meditación, cortó los dos cables morados que colgaban de los oídos de la rubia.

_ ¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?!_ se levantó abruptamente de la mesa enojada.

_ Te lo advertí, no me estabas tomando atención_ bebió tranquilamente su jugo de melocotón.

_ ¿Y esa es suficiente escusa para cortar mis audífonos?

_ Pues, si. Esas cosas_ se apuntó los oídos_ Te desconectan del mundo, Torpe.

_ ¡A quién crees que llamas torpe, troglodita!

_ ¿Troglodita? ¡Pues tú eres torpe! Rubia…

_ ¡Genial! Me había levantado de muy buen humor, pero TU ya lo arruinaste, no quiero saber de ti en unas horas, me voy, llegaré atrasada_ tomó sus cosas y se fue a buscar a Taurus.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Ambos estaban en el mismo auto, es que la rubia había olvidado que se tenía que encargar de Natsu. O lo que era peor, él estaría pegado a ella. Ese día vestía el muchacho, zapatillas converse azules y negras con cordones blancos como las suelas, jeans oscuros, sudadera blanca y una camisa a cuadros sin mangas, muñequera negra, mochila, y la típica bufanda, ya le había visto apegada a ella, incluso cuando hacía calor, se la amarraba en la cabeza, estilo cintillo, sosteniéndole el cabello.

_ ¡Ya llegamooooos!_ dijo el chofer_ Sueeeerteeee_ les deseó a la vez que Natsu le abría la puerta a Lucy y algunos los quedaban viendo.

Lucy caminó por el campus, y Natsu, detrás de ella. No le gustaba lo que veía, es que todos, TODOS, los hombres se quedaban viendo a Lucy de una forma obscena, él había prometido a Jude cuidar de Lucy y su pureza como la doncella de los Heartfilia. Además, había que ser realistas, Igneel lo mataría si algo le ocurría a Lucy.

_ Escúchame Dragneel. Yo iré a la facultad de Humanidades y tú a la de ingeniería, así que nos separaremos_ le dio un papel escrito_ Llámame para que nos juntemos en el almuerzo y…

_ Heartfilia, yo no soy ningún niño…_ tomó el papel y caminó muy seguro sin dirección.

_ Torpe…_ bufó algo preocupada viéndole partir.

Se dio media vuelta, y comenzó a buscar la primera clase a la que la habían asignado.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Para Natsu, todo aquello era una pesadilla. Le habían hecho levantarse temprano, y eso era lo que más le molestaba, ¡Cielos! ¿Quién en su sano juicio molestaba el sueño de un hombre? La Universidad, inmediatamente se respondió. Y la "Estúpida y sin sentido" Universidad, le estaba resultando un dolor de cabeza. Había bajado y subido escaleras, sabía que tenía que ir a una facultad de la que no recordaba, para estudiar algo que eligió al azar. Todo sería más fácil si estuviera en el campo, seguro ese era su pensamiento una y otra vez, lejos de la ciudad todo era mejor, la gente era más amable lejos de la ciudad, en el campo él no se preocupaba por farándula, le educaban unas horas al día y salía libre, y tenía mucho tiempo para jugar. Pero ahora no.

Según Igneel Dragneel, la experiencia de estar lejos por un año completo, abriría sus horizontes, le convertiría en una persona diferente, le enseñaría del mundo, sobre todo, aprendería la empresa familiar como herencia, y esas cosas. Pero lo más importante, y que Natsu no sabía, era que Igneel, su padre, el pelirojo Dragneel, le había mandado a la ciudad, con Lucy Heartfilia, para que pudiera divertirse, ver que la gente del campo no siempre era buena, y también, para que se enamore, entre arboles y cultivos, no era la mejor manera, Igneel creía ciegamente que su hijo era un niño al que le faltaba madurar.

Y no se equivocaba.

_ ¡¿En dónde demonios quedas, estúpida facultad de Ingeniería?!_ gritó ya desesperado.

_ ¿Natsu?_ preguntó sorprendido alguien a su lado.

_ ¡Tú!_ le apuntó sorprendido._ Hola.

_ Hola… ¿Qué haces?

_ Busco la facultad de Ingeniería_ le sonrió.

_ Pues estas al revés_ él apunto en dirección contraria_ Yo también voy hacia allá… Si no hay de otra… Vamos juntos.

_ Claro_ sonrió_ Parece que tu cerebro congelado comienza a funcionar.

_ Y el tuyo, no deja de derretirse.

Cuando ambos llegaron a destino, los demás les quedaron mirando, y no solo porque llegaron juntos, y ambo eran extremadamente guapos, parecían modelos, y no solo las mujeres se fijaban en ello. Pero también todos se dieron cuenta que venían todos golpeados, heridos y con bastantes hematomas por el cuerpo, Natsu con la boca reventada y Gray con el ojo azul.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_La verdad es que me desagrada estar en la misma casa con Natsu_ confesó la rubia_ Natsu es desordenado, entrometido y molesto. No lo quiero en mi casa por mucho más tiempo.

_ Pero debes aguantar un año_ le repitió Levy.

_ Bueno, no necesariamente, él vivirá en mi casa por un año, pero en ninguna parte dice que yo también deba vivir allí por un año_ ella comenzó a planear su estrategia.

_ No seas cruel, Lu-chan. Natsu es solo un muchacho que aún no entiende la dinámica de lo normal_ Levy sonrió apenada.

La reunión de humanidades ese año había juntado a varios sectores, como el de Literatura, visuales y musicales, también estaban los pedagogos, y fue entonces, cuando pudieron ver a cierta muchacha de cabellera celeste y ojos azules que venía mezclada con el público pero que iba escondida, intentando ser más invisible de lo que ya era.

_ ¿Juvia?_ preguntó la rubia_ ¿Estás estudiando para ser profesora?

_ Así es, Juvia quiere enseñar_ dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

_ Estaremos muy juntas, que pena que Erza y Jellal estén en el otro lado, con Derecho y Leyes. Y Gray…

_ ¡¿Gray-sama está en este lugar?!_ preguntó eufórica Juvia_ ¡Juvia tiene que ir a verlo!_ y antes de salir corriendo, le detuvieron.

_ Juvia cálmate, Gray está en ingeniería…_ apuntó Levy.

_ Pues Natsu también lo está… Ahí no_ susurró la rubia golpeándose la frente_ Presiento problemas…

_ ¿Enserio? Tu sexto sentido nunca falla… Esperemos que todo vaya bien…

Las tres chicas comenzaron a desear que Natsu y Gray no tuvieran problemas, que todo les saliera bien, que superaran sus diferencias de recién conocidos y que no pelearan, pero… No habían siquiera pasado dos minutos de sus bellos pensamientos pacíficos, cuando, en el prado de Ingenieria, se podía ver como las masas se juntaban, inmediatamente Lucy abrió las ventanas y escuchó los gritos.

_ ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!_ gritaban todos afuera.

_ ¿Qué está sucediendo allí?_ preguntó Levy.

_ ¡Vamos! Que dos idiotas nuevos de Ingeniería están peleando_ dijo un tipo corriendo.

Las tres chicas, así como todos los demás que habían en ese edificio, no pensaron mucho y salieron muy rápido de allí, esperando que sus suplicas fueran escuchadas para bien, y que, ¡Por Kami-sama! Esos dos idiotas nuevos de ingeniería, que no fueran sus idiotas amigos nuevos en ingeniería.

Se acercaron a codazos y abriéndose paso entre los demás morbosos que se habían quedado viendo la pelea, solo para que Lucy pudiera ver, una cabellera rosada, de pronto, salir volando hacía un muro de gente que le sostuvo, y luego, un ataque, y salir volando entonces, una cabellera oscura, que fue sostenida también por gente.

_ ¿¡Que crees que haces idiota desnudista!?_ gritó.

_ ¿Es que tu cerebro no lo ve? ¡Cabeza de llama!_ y se sacó el saco que hasta ese momento traía.

_ ¡Ay no!_ dijo Lucy asustada.

_ Ay sí que si_ dijeron a duo Juvia y Levy.

_ ¿Mis presentimientos nunca fallan?

_ Exactamente.

_ Odio tener la razón siempre.

_ ¡Es mi lápiz!_ gritó Natsu dándole un puño en la cara.

_ ¡Que es mío, afiebrado!_ y Así, Gray se devolvió el golpe.

_ ¡Es rojo, por lo que es mío!_ y Natsu le volvió a atacar.

_ ¡También es azul, idiota!_ y Gray logró botarle al suelo.

_ ¡Pero es más rojo que azul!_ y Natsu le atacó desde el suelo, tirándolo, y así, comenzaron a rodar.

_ De hecho… el lápiz es mío_ dijo separándolos un muchacho rubio.

_ ¿Quién eres?_ preguntaron sorprendidos.

_ ¡Naruto Uzumaki, de mi aldea seré el mejor…!

_ Hai, hai, te equivocaste de lugar, idiota_ y una pelirosa lo sacó de allí, tirándole de una oreja.

_ ¿Qué carajo…?

_ Ellos no son de este manga, ¿Verdad?_ le preguntó Natsu a Gray.

_ No que sepa.

_ Raro.

_ Alguien debió fumarse algo…_ Gray se sacudió la cabeza_ ¡Ese no es tema, idiota!

_ ¿A quién crees que le dices Idiota, Idiota?

_ ¡A ti, bestia!  
_ ¡¿A quién crees que le dices bestia?!  
_ A la única bestia que tengo delante.

Y así, comenzaron a pelearse nuevamente. Lucy se dio una cachetada mental. De pronto, Natsu golpeó el pie de un tipo, el tipo lo golpeó, pero le llegó a Gray, Gray le pegó, entonces uno de sus amigos se metió, y terminó recibiendo otro golpe, Gray golpeó a Natsu, y Natsu a otro tipo, el tipo a otro tipo, los demás tipos se defendieron, y de pronto, las chicas tuvieron a sus pies, una batalla campal de varios cientos de idiotas. Sacaron a sus dos idiotas, semi desmallados de allí, y salieron corriendo, la verdad, es que nadie se dio cuenta que se iban, y ya nadie recordaba quienes habían comenzado la batalla.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¡No puedes ir armando una batalla con todo el mundo!

_ Pero… ¿Por qué?

_ ¡Porqué no es correcto, idiota! ¿Acaso no conoces las palabras? ¡¿Acaso eres un troglodita de las cavernas?! ¡Tienes cerebro! Utilízalo para resolver tus problemas, eres un bruto.

_ Hai… Lo siento_ dijo con pesar.

_ ¡Y Gray!_ ahora al pelinegro le tomó atención con indiferencia_ Solo… ¡Aaaaa!_ suspiró y se sentó.

_ Ok. Lucy, nos vemos mañana_ y el pelinegro, salió de allí con Levy tirándolo y Juvia colgada de él.

_ ¿Eso es todo? ¡Él comenzó y me regañas más a mí que a él! A él… a él solo le suspiras… ¡No es justo!

_ ¡Cállate! ¡Y vete a tu cuarto!_ y lo mandó directo por las escaleras de la casa.

_ ¡Pero…!

_ ¡A tu cuarto!_ ella enarcó las cejas con terror y él solo obedeció.

La verdad es que, Natsu era bastante fácil de dominar, parecía un niño, simplemente le había regañado y mandado a la cama, como un niño cuando se porta mal, y él había obedecido sin reclamos, o casi… Los concejos de Loke parecían surtir efecto.

*****Flash Back*****

_ Escucha Lucy, en teoría, todos los hombres somos iguales, a la mayoría, cuando una mujer nos manda obedecemos, y si es la persona que queremos, más aún. Por lo tanto cuando conoces a un hombre muy idiota, ten por seguro que obedecerá a la primera persona con actitud y autoridad. Ahora, si quieres sacártelo de encima, simplemente regáñalo, pero ten cuidado, los hombres tienden a tener complejo de Edipo y pueden enamorarse de aquella persona de autoridad, y las mujeres, por lo general son muy protectoras, la protección de un hijo por ejemplo, pero después de un tiempo, si no tienes cuidado, terminaras enamorándote de un idiota que parece un niño…

**** Fin Flash Back****

Estaban nuevamente, sentado en la mesa, cenando tallarines con crema, y ensalada de tomates con lechuga. La actitud de Lucy era muy seria, y el chico quería dirigirle la palabra, pero al ver su actitud de autoridad, retrocedía asustado, y seguía comiendo.

_ ¿Me pasas la sal, por favor?_ pidió Lucy mirándole.

_ Claro…_ y a su paso, botó la sal, derramándola_ Lo siento…

_ Torpe.

_ ¡Yo lo limpio, déjame!_ y comenzó a limpiar con una servilleta de género, pero con el codo boto el vaso de agua de Lucy.

_ Torpe.

_ ¡Lo siento, lo siento!_ y limpió nuevamente, pero ahora botó su jugo de naranja sobre su comida, aguando el plato más.

_ Más Torpe_ la chica comenzó a reír, había logrado sacarle lágrimas de tanto reír.

_ Lo siento… Yo lo arreglo_ y comenzó a secar todo, pero siguió destruyendo todo a su paso.

_ ¡Debes ver tu cara! Ajajjajaja_ seguía riendo.

Entre risa y carcajadas, Lucy llamó a Virgo, que al llegar a ver la escena, parpadeó lentamente, señal de no aprobación y comenzó a limpiar eficazmente sin decir mucho, ni demostrar señal alguna de emociones, molestia, o algo… No, aunque el pelirosa había arruinado la cena. Ahora solo había terminado sentado, rascándose la nuca, con cara de vergüenza y actitud pesarosa.


	5. ¡Jamás de un Bruto!

"_Queridos Natsu y Lucy:_

_Con motivos de un viaje de negocios extraordinario, Jude y yo, viajaremos a través del mundo, y regresaremos, probablemente, a final de año. No se preocupen por el dinero de la comida, Capricorn está encargado de administrar suficiente cantidad de dinero para abarrotar la casa en caso, incluso, de un desastre químico. Estarán bien. En cuanto a mi querido hijo, solo te encomiendo al buen sentido de Lucy-chan, espero que aprendas mucho durante este año. Y Querida Lucy, aguántalo, por favor, por cierto, tu padre dice que no obtendrás ningún otro tipo de dinero, solo una pequeña mesada a la semana para tus cosas personales._

_PD: Natsu, hijo querido, no podrás acceder a dinero fácil en ningún momento, así que tendrás, como toda persona, que trabajar._

_PD2: Lucy-chan, no tienes permitido cambiarte de casa._

_Los quiero, deseándoles lo mejor:_

_Igneel Dragneel._

_Miami, 4 de Mayo, año 2013." _

_ ¿Trabajar como una persona?_ Natsu miró a Lucy.

_ ¿No podré cambiarme de casa?_ Lucy miró a Natsu.

_ ¡Este será un año horrible!_ gritaron a dúo.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Fin de semana en casa de Natsu y Lucy, y habían recibido esa horrible noticia que los tenían semi-deprimidos. Si no fuera porque esa tarde habían organizado una tranquila reunión… Lucy había dicho que llegarían solo unas cuantas personas que ya conocían, y tal vez una o dos que no lo hicieran.

Lucy se puso un vestido blanco sin hombros, con tirantes, corto, Leggins estilo jeans y tacones negros, un chaleco negro, y se amarró el cabello en una cola alta. Natsu, se puso lo primero que encontró, pantalones de tela café, una camisa rosada y un sweater blanco con sus zapatos tradicionales y su sombrero de alas anchas y aplanadas.

Cuando bajó, Lucy estaba corriendo los sillones con ayuda de Virgo y Capricorn, también escondiendo todo lo frágil y quitando todo excepto los sillones, mesas y sillas. La verdad es que le extrañó bastante, pero no prestó atención.

_ Valla Natsu, te ves…_ la rubia lo pensó un momento_ Bien.

_ ¿Sabes en donde quedó el resto de mi ropa? La que saque a colgar afuera y simplemente desapareció, todo excepto mis camisas sudaderas y uno o dos jeans. Creo que me las robaron.

_ Jejjejejej Probablemente sea así_ y le dio una mirada de complicidad a la maid de cabello magenta.

****Flash Back****

_ Virgo, necesito que me hagas un favor_ la rubia corrió hacia la criada que llevaba una canasta enorme llena de ropa_ ¿Esta es la ropa de Natsu?

_ Hai. Natsu-sama la sacó a colgar al sol, al parecer se había humedecido.

_ Ayúdame a escoger la mejor ropa, el resto la donaremos a caridad. Te prometo que me lo agradecerá.

Así, Lucy le dejó 5 camisas, 1 celeste, otra rosada, tres a cuadros. 2 sudaderas blancas, una negra. 2 jeans no tan pasados de moda. Un sweater blanco sin mangas. Estaba pensando si dejarle o no la bufanda, pero le pareció una prenda especial, por lo que se la dejó, mientras que el resto, la pusieron en bolsas con sellos, y las mandaron a caridad.

_ Si pregunta, simplemente diremos que se la robaron.

_ Hai, como ordene princesa.

****Fin Flash Back****

_ ¿Qué podemos hacer mientras llega Levy?_ preguntó la pelirosa.

_ Se me ocurre algo, pero… Tendré que secuestrarte_ y diciendo esto, la puso sobre sus hombros como un costal de papas y salió de allí.

Lucy fue sorprendida, pero inmediatamente comenzó a gritar que la bajara. El Dragneel no hiso caso alguno y la metió en el auto, y luego le pidió a Capricorn que los llevara al mismo lugar de siempre ¿Cuál era? Pues no lo sabía Lucy, pero al parecer, su propio chofer, no estaría dispuesto a ayudarla, porque sin más, partió hacia lo que ella desconocía. Taurus se las pagaría… ¿O no? Ella sabía que no podía hacer mucho, más que hacerle sufrir al verle con otros tipos musculosos, habría que estar muy idiota, para no saber que el chofer sentía "Deseos carnales" por ella.

_ Probablemente nos perdamos la fiesta, estamos muy lejos de casa_ dijo Lucy viendo como poco a poco, los últimos edificios se perdían de vista.

_ Quiero agradecerte, por todo lo que has hecho por mi_ dijo Natsu, el vehículo frenó y él dio la vuelta para poder abrirle la puerta._ Si no te gusta este lugar, te prometo que no te molestaré mucho más.

_ De acuerdo…_ la rubia salió hacia lo desconocido.

Frente a ella, un camino casi rural, el sol se había escondido en este lugar, no había edificios, no había tampoco, una masiva cantidad de personas. Frente a ellos, una gran extensión de tierras.

_ ¿Qué es esto?_ preguntó asombrada, pero Natsu ya no estaba.

El chico había desaparecido para aparecer en un lugar totalmente diferente… Detrás de ella había un gran portón de madera, con una cadena oxidada traspasada por un enorme candado que ahora él estaba abriendo.

_ Ven Lucy…_ él la llamó.

No sabría explicar porque le siguió, en medio de la nada, sin edificios ni casas cercas. Era un lugar desolado, sin vida aparente. O eso creía.

Apenas tomó su mano, por alguna razón, un calor muy intenso le recorrió por dentro, como si estuviera segura, como si le pidiera calma, cuando sus pieles rozaron, fueron como pequeñas corrientes eléctricas. Nunca había sentido eso con alguien más. Natsu tenía una forma diferente de ver el mundo.

Él le mostró casi todo lo que les rodeaba. Los árboles que ella había visto "muertos" eran manzanos, a los que sus hojas comenzarían a caerse por la llegada del otoño, pero no estaban muertos, solo comenzando a dormirse, para que pasado el invierno, sus frutos vieran la luz y pudieran ser cultivados.

Natsu le mostró que los animales no eran malos, habían visto por casualidad un ratoncillo correr entre matas de lo que parecían moras. La rubia casi salta del susto, no era tan ruda como se veía, entonces apretó el brazo de Natsu, y éste, aparte de consolarla, le llevó a ver a escondidas, que el ratón se comía a un insecto de aspecto asqueroso.

_ Los ratones insectívoros destruyen plagas y esto ayuda con las pestes_ él le mostró los arbustillos_ Sus frutos solo crecen en las copas, por lo que ellos no pueden subir a sacarlas.

Anduvieron un poco más, era el cielo azul lo que apreciaban, ya sin sol, pero no oscuro. Caminaron entre las plantaciones, verduras y hortalizas Lucy pudo observar, y más allá, 3 personas cosechando, ellos les saludaron, y los adultos hicieron lo mismo.

_ Me podría quedar aquí para siempre_ dijo tendida sobre la hierba, mirando las estrellas.

El negro cielo estaba desteñido, y pequeñas luces titilaban con Fuerza, entonces una estrella fugaz cruzó toda la bóveda estelar… ¿Su deseo? _"Deseo con todo mi corazón, que ocurra un gran cambio en mi vida" _Luego miró a Natsu, estaba tranquilo… Casi dormido.

_ Lo sé… Es hermoso… ¿Verdad?_ él estaba opuesto a ella, aunque sus cabezas estaban juntas, una al lado de la otra_ Papá sabía que podría enamorarme para siempre de esta sensación, por eso me envió tan lejos de casa… Si esto es bonito, imagínate las cascadas…

_ Mis padres se conocieron entre cafetales_ dijo de pronto Lucy.

_ Los míos también_ él sonrió_ ¿Quieres contarme como ocurrió?

_ Si._ ella giró la cabeza y le miró_ Mamá estaba de visita en la casa de unos amigos. Entonces simplemente una tarde salió hacia los cafetales, y, se puso a cantar. Papá dice que estaba visitando a un amigo, cuando escuchó la voz más hermosa que había escuchado nunca. Simplemente la siguió, hasta que encontró a la que sería su esposa. Se conocieron.

_ La historia de mis padres es similar_ él giró su cabeza mirándola_ Mi padre tenía unos amigos visitantes en la casa de sus padres, y entre sus amigos, estaba la hermana mayor de alguien, entonces, se conocieron a través de una oportuna pieza de baile. Después se casaron.

Había algo entre ambos, algo… No sabían que era. Pero era atrayente el estar juntos. Y pensaban esto… Cuando se veían… Lucy tenía hermosos labios. Labios tan rosados y algo hinchados… Ella en sí, olía deliciosamente, ¿Sabría igual? Para Lucy era algo similar, estar con Natsu era tan fascinante… Estaban juntos, y ella se sentía protegida… Se acercaron… cada vez más. Estaban solo a unos centímetros, y Lucy tiritaba… Nunca había dado un beso, estaba nerviosa…

**The Stars learn down to kiss you… ****(Sonido timbre celular de Lucy)**

Bolsillo que vibra y suena, momento oportuno.

_ ¿Diga?_ preguntó algo molesta.

_ "Princesa, los invitados se divirtieron mucho, pero todos se preguntan en donde está el señorito Natsu y usted"_ dijo Virgo a través del teléfono de la casa.

_ ¡Entiendo, voy… es decir, vamos para allá!

_ "¿Estás hablando con Lu-chan? Préstamela… ¡Lucy tienes que venir no puedo creer que nos hayas dejado solos! Tú eres la anfitriona, y esta fiesta, se está saliendo nuevamente de control… ¿En donde están?"

La rubia miró a Natsu, ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Si… Estaban a punto de besarce… ¡Rayos eso no estaba Bien! La fiesta… ¡La fiesta y Levy! Por estar con el Dragneel, todo el mundo se le había borrado de la cabeza… ¿Pero que sucedia? Esto no era bueno… ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué la fiesta se salía de control? ¡Necesitaba ayuda!

_¿Puedes pasarme a Virgo? Gracias… ¡Virgo!

_ "¿Princesa?"

_ Es hora del castigo.

_ "Como ordene"

La rubia tomó al pelirosa, y ambos salieron corriendo lo más rápido de allí. Se subieron al auto, y Lucy le aseguró a Taurus que necesitaban llegar muy rápido pues ella debía ir al baño, el chofer aceleró a toda marcha.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¡Levy-chan!_ dijo abrazándola casi furtivamente.

_ ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Esto era un caos! Creo que nuestra pequeña reunión comenzó a hacerse más grande, ¡Y ni siquiera en qué momento casi todo el Bachiller de medicina se encontraba en esta, tú casa!

_ En ningún lugar, ¿Qué imaginas? Solo temas poco importantes_ le restó importancia a la maravillosa tarde pasada con Natsu.

_ Tu servicio es increíble, ordenaron y limpiaron todo antes que llegaras_ dijo esta vez la chica de cabello escarlata.

_ Juvia encuentra maravillosa la idea de Lucy-san… ¡No hay nada más divertido que una pijamada post-fiesta!

_ Una noche de solo chicas en esta casa_ Lucy susurró riendo.

_ Gray y Jellal se llevaron a Natsu a tener una noche de chicos_ dijo Erza.

_ ¿Crees que este bien?_ Levy miró a Lucy.

_ Por supuesto que estará bien, Capricorn está con ellos por si algo llegara a ocurrir_ Lucy pensó esto de antemano, cuando se dividieran, Capricorn, el mayordomo, hábil, obediente, inteligente y responsable, se haría cargo del más vulnerable, es decir, Natsu.

_ Por cierto, está tarde… Juvia se preguntaba…_ dijo algo picarona la peli azul acercándose con cara felina.

_ ¿En dónde se perdieron ambos?_ preguntó Levy sonriendo.

_ Taurus también fue_ dijo la rubia algo nerviosa.

_ Eso confirma que estuvieron en algo_ apoyó Juvia.

_ Lucy, tienen que cuidarse_ dijo Erza algo sonrojada.

_ ¿De qué hablas?_ Lucy sacudió su cabeza, pensando y luego comprendió_ ¡No nos perdimos juntos! Solo me llevó a ver el campo, las hortalizas, los manzanos… ¡Hablamos sobre nuestros padres! Simplemente eso…

_ Ya veo, por eso se demoraron tanto._ Juvia le guiñó un ojo a Levy.

_ ¡Claro! Se nos pasó rápido la hora…_ dijo la rubia con las mejillas rosadas.

_ ¿Y Taurus aprendió mucho?_ preguntó Levy como las demás.

_ No, él se quedó en el carro…_ dijo sin pensar la rubia_ No… No pueden estar hablando encerio.

_ Es lindo, guapo, físicamente atractivo…_ dijo Erza.

_ Diferente de lo que comúnmente conoces en esta ciudad, especial, muy especial, Juvia cree que no se iguala a Gray-sama, pero tienen algo especial en su personalidad_ dijo sonriendo la peliceleste.

_ Es tierno, lindo, inteligente, alegre… ¡Contagia felicidad!_ dijo Levy.

_ Además de valiente y caballeroso_ Erza afirmó con la cabeza.

_ ¿Por qué no…?_ Juvia se le acercó…

_ Hay, no, ¡No, no, no! No me gusta hacía donde se dirige esto…_ la rubia retrocedió ante esas tres sombras.

Y fue Levy quien lanzó la pregunta mortal.

_ ¿Por qué no podría gustarte?


	6. Apuesto por Dragneel

Estaba ese bar en una calle horrible de la ciudad. Criminales y vándalos por todas partes, muertes a la vuelta de la esquina. Batallas y guerras interminables entre pandillas rivales, el centro más urbano; en el lugar que difícilmente se vería a tres universitarios jóvenes. Y en ese bar, una gran batalla de vencidas (gallitos). En un extremo de la mesa, pesando 120 kilogramos y bebiendo un shop de cerveza, un camionero que pasaba por el lugar, al otro lado, y poniendo su delgado brazo, un muchacho flaco, aun en desarrollo que bebía zumo de naranja.

_ ¡Apuesto 250 Joyas al peli rosado!_ gritó la rubia con estrellitas en los ojos.

_ Lu-chan, créeme, esto no es una buena idea_ la peli celeste intentó calmarla.

_ ¡Lo lograra!_ dijo más eufórica.

_ ¿Cómo estas tan segura?_ preguntó sorprendida y a la vez asustada.

_ Él me lo dijo… ¡Es Natsu!_ ahora solo miró algo sonrojada a su compañero de casa.

Y apenas había terminado de decir eso, unieron las manos, el tipo de 120 kilogramos comenzó a reír al ver a su oponente, su brazo, era al menos 5 veces más grueso que el del muchacho. ¿Los demás eran idiotas? Esta sería una derrota rotunda, una victoria fácil, y el jovencito lo miraba con una sonrisa, confiado… ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que estaba en desventaja? Estaban por ser las 12 de la noche… y ambos sabían, que antes de que el reloj marcara el fin del día, uno habría perdido.

¿Y como habían llegado a esto?

**** Flash Back****

Hacía una semana, en la aburrida casa Heartfilia-Dragneel, como todas las otras veces, no ocurría algo interesante. Lucy estaba sentada estudiando. Y Natsu estaba más que aburrido, se podía escuchar como Capricorn cortaba las verduras para el almuerzo. Y también como Virgo andaba haciendo el aseo en el segundo piso.

Esto era mucho para una persona tan inquieta e hiperactiva como él. Lo peor de todo, es que tenían toque de queda, si no estaban en casa a las 12, Capricorn avisaba a Jude, y Jude les había amenazado con quitarles la salida, si no estaban en casa a las 12 de la noche, no tendrían permiso para salir durante el día, y él se encargaría que cumplieran, tenía métodos.

Natsu Dragneel miró la hora en su pequeño despertador. El gallito de plástico comenzó a mover y a sonar. Eran las 12. Maldición de maldiciones, y él que pensaba por ultimo salir dos minutos. Lo dejó, sabía que cuando Igneel se enojaba era un verdadero Dragón de Fuego enojado, y la verdad, es que no quería un nuevo regaño por parte de su padre, que por cierto, no le había escrito en tres meses. Se acostó, sin sueño, solo dio vuelta en su cama.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Un glorioso día comenzó nuevamente. Alistó sus cosas, ese día no iría directamente a casa como las otras veces. Simplemente tomó un abrigo extra. Y tampoco se fue junto con Lucy. Aunque se lamentara, montó su vieja bicicleta y se dirigió a la universidad.

_ ¿Qué le pasa a Natsu?_ preguntó Levy recibiendo a su amiga.

_ Pues…_ se bajó del auto_ Creo que quiere hacer deporte.

_ ¿Solo eso? _ Juvia le restó importancia y comenzó a llorar_ Gray-sama no vino hoy, ¡Agarró un resfriado!

_¿Que Gray agarró un resfriado?_ Levy se sorprendió._ Juvia querida…

Levy vio a un extraño hombre de capa, que traía unas gafas tontas con cejas y nariz, y un mostacho exagerado. Cicatriz en la cara, collar parecido a una espada… SI ese era Gray. Levy suspiró apenada, al parecer hoy, el Fullbuster no quería ser notado, en especial por Juvia.

_ ¿De qué hablas Juvia, si Gray nunca…?_ Lucy fue interrumpida por Levy.

_ Tienes razón, ahora hay que cuidarse, si Gray agarró un resfrió quiere decir que tenemos que cuidarnos_ y la pequeña se puso a reír.

Gray Fullbuster, sufría de un extraño caso de "Anti resfrió", muchos creían que se debía a uno de sus componentes genéticos, o tal vez alguna otra causa menos natural, como una inyección de pequeño que pudiera darle esa inmunidad, pero el hecho era claro, Gray jamás pescaría un resfrió, igual que Natsu, al parecer en el mito era verdad (Nota: Hay un mito que dice que los idiotas son inmunes a los resfriados). Las clases fueron muy normales para las facultades y carreras. De hecho, todo estuvo demasiado tranquilo. No hubo peleas, no guerras de comidas… Como si el Dragneel no hubiera estado. Pretendiendo que Natsu hubiera asistido a clases… Porque todo el día hubiera sido normal si el Dragneel hubiera faltado, pero…

La rubia miró el parque, la bicicleta roja con llamas y un Dragón estampado estaba allí. Para esa hora, no se preocupó mucho. Y por supuesto que nadie más lo hiso. Ese día, todos andaban extraños. Gray no quería ser descubierto, y juraba que en el campus, nadie había descubierto su verdadera identidad, bueno, todos sabían que era él menos Juvia. Y por otro lado, era extraño que las cosas estuvieran quietas, como si realmente Natsu no estuviera.

_ Levy-chan… ¿Has visto a Natsu?

_ Emmm Nop_ sonrió.

La rubia estaba preocupada por Natsu. Levy presentía algo, y ese algo era importante, aunque ambos se negaran a verse como algo más, era obvio, estaba muy claro… O al menos podía hablar por la parte de Lucy… ¡Es que Lucy comenzaba a gustar de Natsu! Y la verdad, es que no la culpaba.

_ Me lo temía_ apretó tan fuerte su mano, que un lápiz que sostenía, se quebró por la mitad, y de pronto, Levy notó como un aura extrañamente maligna crecía_ ¡DRAGNEEL!

_ ¿Q-que ocurre Lucy?_ ¿Es que sus instintos habían fallado?

_ Ese idiota se escapó de clases_ tomó su bolsón y se dirigió al campus.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Entonces Lucy siguió las pistas: "chico peli rosado, con sombrero de alas anchas hecho de paja, con camisa a cuadros, con zapatos de anciano" Y simplemente todas esas cualidades y diferencias que hacían de Natsu él, la llevaron a un horrible callejón, lugar en que pocas chicas quieren verse envueltas, pero Lucy no se dio cuenta, pues solo quería matar a Natsu.

_ Hola lindura_ dijo un hombrecillo mirándola.

_ Hola… Disculpe, ¿Ha visto a un extraño chico de cabello rosa, como de 1.73 metros?

_ Emmm nop. Pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo a buscarlo_ dijo sonriendo.

_ No, gracias, puedo ir sola_ dijo nuevamente cortando la conversación.

_ Pero créame señorita yo…

_ Lucy, aquí estás._ y justo Natsu apareció.

_ ¡Natsu! Te estaba buscando_ ella le sonrió.

_ ¿Y quién es este tipo?_ Pues, un muchacho con aura asesina con ojos de demonio mirándole, y simplemente escapó.

_ Creo que ya nadie_ ella suspiró, Natsu causaba ese efecto en los hombres, excepto en el maestro Bob.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? Este no es un sitio para una chica_ suspiró.

_ Pues que quieres, entonces, ¿Qué simplemente desapareces y no debo preocuparme? Estás loco.

_ ¿Estabas preocupada? ¿Por qué? Creí que me odiabas

_ Y créeme que lo hago_ dijo plásticamente_ Y bien Dragneel, ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

_ ¡Vine a jugar!_ sonrió.

_ ¿A jugar? ¡¿No me digas que apuestas en las cartas?!

_ ¿No?_ giró un poco la cabeza, Lucy recordó que los campesinos tienen unas aficiones así… ¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba?

_ ¿Domino? ¿Ajedrez tal vez?

_ ¡No! Juego a las vencidas.

_ ¿Vencidas?

_ Gallitos. ¡Era el más fuerte de mi escuela, el más fuerte era yo!_ dijo en tono cantado. La rubia no pudo aguantar la risa.

Sinceramente, y de corazón, le explicó que en la ciudad, en el lugar en donde ahora estaban viviendo, no era lo mismo que en su colegio del campo. No encontraría los mismos compañeros en habilidad para hacer fuerza. En el campo, los muchachos seguramente cargarían los sacos de manzanas, y 20 kilogramos eran bastantes, pero no suficiente. En su realidad, a las afueras de la ciudad, lugar urbano donde estaban, solo había camioneros, y ellos podían fácilmente levantar alrededor de unos 90 kilogramos… Más de lo que Natsu pesaba completamente. La rubia suspiró, el peli rosa no le parecía entender, lo intuía por su sonrisa de idiota que no sabe de lo que le hablan.

_ Lucy ven, ya encontré amigos para jugar. Para jugar los encontré_ y la tiró de la mano.

_ Pe-pero Natsu…_ y simplemente le siguió.

La rubia no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Probablemente, Natsu, el barman y ella eran los únicos que pesaban menos de 70 kilogramos, y esa era una cifra elevada. Lo tipos la quedaron viendo con cara de "Yo maté a una rubia como tú" o también "Yo odio a las rubias tontas" ¡No era tonta por ser rubia! Manga de idiotas. Y Natsu, tan sonriente y a la vez serio, nadie se metía con él, y a él, no parecían asustarle las grandes sombras.

_ Ya me tienen un rival_ dijo sonriéndole_ se llama… ¿Cómo es que se llama?

_ Quebrantahuesos_ dijo un tipo con dos dientes de oro, y sentado al final de una mesa.

_ Si, ¡Hola Quebrantahuesos! Traje a mi amiga_ y la sentó a su lado_ Seguramente ella me dará suerte.

_ Natsu, no doy suerte, pero créeme que si quieres un consejo… Retírate.

Y comenzó el duelo, Natsu ignorando olímpicamente a Lucy y extrañamente, el tipo no se fue contra Natsu inmediatamente, comenzaron entrelazando sus manos, y el Quebrantahuesos triturando sin piedad a la rosita frente suyo. Lucy se levantó de allí, y se dirigió a la barra. El Barman tenía más ojeras que L (Death Note) y hablaba con un acento raro. Inmediatamente su vista fue tapada por otras cientos de espaldas de camioneros sudados y asquerosamente apostadores, con la testosterona alta al ver un duelo tan "singular".

_ ¡Usted, sepárelos!_ le gritó al hombre.

_ ¿Eh?_ preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

_ ¿Qué no lo ve? ¡Natsu es solo un crio! Terminará mal…

_ ¿Quién es el crio?_ preguntó alguien a su lado.

_ ¡El peli rosa idiota!_ gritó casi al borde de la histeria.

_ Que cruel… No escogí este color de cabello_ dijo llorando infantilmente y con una aura deprimente sobre su cabeza.

_ Natsu…_ dijo sorprendida.

_ Lucy_ él le sonrió.

_ ¡Estás bien! ¿Qué paso? ¿Te rendiste? ¿Perdiste? ¿No te aplastó de una? ¿Jugó mucho contigo? ¡Dime que no apostaste dinero pues no poseo mucho en estos momentos!

_ Cálmate_ él quedó un poco confundido.

_ ¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!

_ Si, pues simplemente gané jejejjjeje_ se rascó el mentón un poco sonrojado.

_ ¿Ganaste?

_ Así es_ dijo nuevamente.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Necesitaba ganar un poco de dinero, solo un poco; pero lo suficiente. Y Levy, pues simplemente le ayudó a conseguir lo único que podía y que estaba a su alcance.

Resultaba curioso y un poco extraño. Pero Droy y Jet, unos chicos mayores que estaban claramente enamorados de Levy, tenían un local de comida rápida. Vendían comida chatarra, y también helados. Levy trabajaba a medio tiempo. Habían pasado tres meses desde que su padre le había restringido el dinero, y ella, necesitaba trabajar. Así que Levy habló con Jet y Droy y les convenció que Lucy sería una buena cajera o una buena mesera de vez en cuando. Así, la rubia comenzó a trabajar. Pero no se encontraba que los primeros días serían tan horribles.

_ ¡Si hubiera sabido que "ellos" estarían todos los días molestando, no hubiera aceptado este trabajo!_ exclamó cansada la rubia haciéndose un moño.

_ Lu-chan, aguántalo, acuérdate que no deben importante_ Levy hiso dos conos de helado.

_ ¿Les puedo cobrar 600 joyas?_ preguntó con inocencia.

_ Ya quisieras_ dijo con ironía y marchándose.

La rubia Lucy puso su mirada en dos chicos que estaban allí sentados, uno de cabello negro y actitud cansada y molesta, cruzado de brazos y piernas, y el otro, un rubio de ojos azules con una enorme sonrisa saludándole, ella sabía, que no era con simpatía, más bien, de forma irónica. Ella conocía bien a esos tipos.

El rubio y "simpático" de ojos azules, era Sting Euclif, un practicante de periodismo que le había hecho la vida imposible por muchos años, ya que él era quien filtraba información de ella a los medios, ahora quizás que inventaría, él aprovecharía cada momento para hacer su trabajo y ganar algo de dinero con su vida. Lucy lo odiaba. Y Rogue Cheney, él tenía un titulo con algo relacionado con la tecnología, algo sobre una ingeniería… o algo así. Él mientras tanto, trabajaba como camarógrafo de Sting, a él no le odiaba tanto, pero parecía también disfrutar cada vez que ella quedaba en ridículo, y no solo ella, sino, también las muchas personas que habían sido difamadas públicamente.

_ ¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! La señorita roba novios…

_ Minerva…_ dijo con falsa simpatía_ Creí que andabas de misionera en África.

_ Ya quisieras_ se fue a sentar con la pareja odiada_ Tengo un nuevo proyecto.

_ ¿Nuevo proyecto?_ se preguntó la rubia.

_ Sting y Rogue_ la mujer le guiñó un ojo.

Lucy Heartfilia ardió de rabia. Pero esa misma tarde obtuvo su paga: 250 joyas por adelantado.

_Levy-chan tienes que acompañarme.

_ ¿Dónde?

**** Fin Flash Back ****

Natsu movió un poco su brazo, y simplemente aplastó los 120 kilogramos de su oponente. Había ganado. Todos aplaudían y reían, y apenas tuvo oportunidad, Lucy le saltó encima, abrazándole, Natsu la recibió de buena manera, aunque ambos terminaron abrazados y sonriendo en el suelo. Levy los miró sorprendida, pero luego simplemente sonrió. Gracias a la apuesta de Lucy, ahora tenían mil joyas.

_ Te atrapé Heartfilia.

Una mujer de negro cabello tomó una fotografía, dio la espalda a la escena y caminó fuera del rango visual de todos. Era Minerva.


	7. Un caballero no tiene memoria

_ Lucy, no me gusta… Me pica por todos lados_ se quejó el peli-rosa azotando la pierna mientras una o dos personas le quedaban mirando.

_ Ya estate quieto_ le pegó un codazo en las costillas_ Que la gente te está viendo.

_ Pero Lucy…_ le hiso un puchero._ No quiero_ dijo firme_ ¿Además qué te pusiste? Apestas…

_ Perfume, _parfum_ _dijo con elegancia.

_ Pues apesta_ soltó sencillamente el peli rosado.

_ Natsu…_ y la rubia guardó la fuerza, y le pisó brutalmente el pie con el tacón_ Silencia y Compórtate.

Y mientras era ignorado, Natsu Dragneel maldecía a todo, y a todos, he insultaba a Lucy sin decir su nombre. La rubia caminaba fina y delicadamente, abriéndose paso hasta el centro de la fiesta, donde dos hombres conversaban, uno enérgico y joven, y el otro, enérgico y viejo.

_ Laxus, Makarov-sama_ llamó dulcemente.

_ Oe, ¿No es la pequeña Lucy?_ Laxus se acercó rápidamente a ella_ Que sorpresa.

_ Ha sido un largo tiempo_ se tomaron ambas manos y se saludaron con un beso en cada mejilla.

_ Te ves hermosa querida_ y a su lado llegó el anciano, y saludó de la misma manera a la muchacha.

_ Me alaga demasiado_ ella tomó el regalo que llevaba y se lo puso en las manos a Laxus_ Feliz cumpleaños.

_ El mejor regalo, fue volverte a ver_ él la tomó de una mano_ ¿Quieres bailar?

_ Claro…_ ella le siguió por la pista de baile.

La verdad, es que Lucy deseaba volver a ver a Laxus Dreyar. Por eso, cuando su padre, después de meses de no comunicarse con ellos, le envió una orden gravada en cinta, ella estuvo feliz y de acuerdo. La música le hacía bien, le hacía recordar tiempos pasados, al calor de un vals, que Laxus guió muy bien. El rubio siempre había sido un excelente bailarín, he incluso, se vestía muy bien y a la moda. Había momentos en el baile, que Lucy creía estar a solas con el rubio, como si nadie más estuviera en esa sala.

_ Fueron tres años, Laxus_ dijo apegada en el pecho del rubio.

_ Lo siento_ él le habló bajo_ la última vez tenías 15 años… No creí que estaría tanto tiempo fuera.

_ Yo… Yo siempre te odié por haberte ido sin despedirte_ dijo haciendo un puchero.

_ Lo siento_ él cerró los ojos.

El vals terminó, y el rubio la llevó hacia una mesa. Allí había una hermosa albina de ojos azules, llevaba un vestido fucsia con bolados en el cuello. Y la rubia inmediatamente se rindió ante la hermosa sonrisa de la mujer, calculaba que era uno o dos años menor que el rubio. Él se sentó cerca de ella, muy cerca para dos desconocidos. Entonces la rubia escondió la mirada tras los mechones de cabello, para luego sonreír.

Al otro lado, y comiendo un postre, Natsu miraba a la rubia. La vio conversar con esas personas que él también conocía, la vio bailar con Laxus Dreyar, estrechamente, y aunque la idea no le pasara aún por la cabeza, él también quería bailar, y no sacaría a cualquiera; el problema se hallaba en que ahora Lucy tenía una triste sonrisa. Tal vez engañaba a esos tipos que recién conocían a la Lucy de 18 años. Pero ella…

_ Ella es Mirajean, mi prometida_ la presentó, el rubio, con verdadera voz pasiva_ Mira, ella es Lucy ¿Recuerdas que te dije de una conocida que era como mi hermana pequeña?

_ No lo digas de ese modo_ le reprochó Lucy con falso enojo.

_ Jejjeje Hola Lucy_ la albina le sonrió.

Por primera vez, desde que la rubia se había sentado en esa mesa, Natsu la vio sonreír de verdad. Como dándole la bienvenida a la albina. Él dudaba increíblemente que una mujer pudiera presentar tales sentimientos, después de descubrir que la persona de la que estas enamorada se ha de casar con otra… ¿Bueno, y que pensaba él? ¡Él para ella era un idiota! Un idiota y nada más. Sonrió al pensar esto.

_ Soy Lucy, un placer_ la rubia se presentó_ Cuida de este chico, por favor.

_ ¡Oye!_ Laxus se puso muy sonrojado, e inmediatamente todos se echaron a reír.

¿Era la hora de actuar? Tal vez no aún… ¿¡Pero por qué rayos ya iba caminando hacía allá!? Estaba loco… ¡Estaba loco! ¡Estaba demente! Pero ya no podía retroceder… Lucy le estaba viendo, casi agradecida… No, casi extrañada… No, sorprendida.

_ ¿Con que me encuentro? El viejo Laxus_ saludó animadamente_ deje tu obsequio en la mesa de los regalos, por allá.

_ Jaja j aja Que gracioso…_ miro a su prometida_ Mirajean, él es Natsu, un viejo conocido_ miró a Lucy_ Lucy él…

_ ¡Te vine a buscar! Sinceramente odio esta ropa_ Natsu la tomó de la mano, ella se comportaba como una muñeca_ ¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Lucy?

_ Si, Natsu…_ ella tomó su mano.

_ ¡Bueno! Nos vemos Mirajean, adiós Laxus_ y simplemente saludó a lo lejos.

Luego se concentro en la rubia, que no hablaba, se dejaba conducir como una verdadera muñeca. Él odiaba que hiciera eso, pues no lo era. Ella no era así. Le dio un vistazo rápido, las lágrimas inundaban su rostro, al verla en ese estado, el Dragneel hiso unas señas a los empleados, que abrieron las cortinas hacía el balcón, y luego de dejarles pasar, las volvieron a cerrar.

_ Lo siento_ se disculpó Natsu_ Toda la noche me he quejado de lo molesto que es este traje, pero no te he dado las gracias por escoger uno de los mejores atuendos que he poseído. Además me advertiste que si no lo usaba al menos una vez antes sería muy incomodo, debí hacerte caso.

_ Natsu yo…_ ella intentó calmarse, contraer lo que sentía.

_ Déjame hablar primero_ él la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó_ Tengo que darte gracias por haberme mostrado toda la ciudad en tu motocicleta, y pese a que estuve todo el viaje mareado, lo disfruté mucho_ él la apretó un poco más_ Tengo que pedirte disculpas por causarte tantos problemas. El último tiempo has tenido que pagar todo lo mucho que rompo. Debo agradecerte que todas las mañanas me des los buenos días, y todas las noches me desees felices sueños. También que me presentaras a tus amigos y me lleves el almuerzo cuando se me olvida_ ella comenzó a sollozar_ Gracias por todo, y discúlpame, Lucy.

_ Natsu, yo sabía que pasaría algún día_ ella le miró, estaba llorando muy fuerte, pero sonreía sinceramente.

_ ¿Y qué esperabas, que ese día no llegara?

_ Sinceramente, así es…

_ Hummm Idiota_ dijo soltándola y sentándose en el suelo, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero_ Lucy tonta. Ya sabía que _las rubias son tontas _y creí que sería Lucy diferente.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?_ dijo más enojada.

_ Jejejej Lo siento, lo siento_ se rascó la nuca un poco nervioso_ Solo decía la verdad.

_ ¡Tú!_ la rubia lo apuntó_ ¡Natsu idiota!

Y le hubiera golpeado, pero un caracol salvaje (Caracol que lentamente se dio vuelta a mirar a la posible causa de su muerte), apareció en su camino, y la rubia para no matarlo, se detuvo abruptamente, tropezando sobre sus pasos. No esperaba, la verdad, encontrarse con los musculosos brazos masculinos, que la sostenían. Que luego la cargaban. Miró hacía arriba, el mentón levantado, la mirada oscurecida.

_ Natsu, lo siento, de verdad yo no…

Y el chico, el "pobre chico", que ya no pudo resistir en esa posición, simplemente la bajó, sin decir nada. Le dio la espalda. Ella, sonrojada, posiblemente toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba en su cara… ¡No era posible!

_ ¿Natsu?

_ ¿Sí?

_ ¿Puedes mirarme a la cara?

El chico se volteó a verla extrañado. Ella se acercó, y lo acercó, tomándolo del cuello, obligándola a verla. Natsu no se había fijado en muchas cosas esa noche, como por ejemplo el vestido que ella llevaba, en color purpura, con escote recto, por sobre su pecho, cubriéndola perfectamente. El purpura era hermoso en ella, en la cintura tenía un cinturón con unas flores, de él, salían dos pliegues de tela a cada costado, que le hacían tener una pequeña cola. Una mascada de un tono más claro sobre sus hombros, y luego pedrería, pulseras, un anillo, collares y aros. Una cartera plata. A combinación de todo un peinado recogido y que dejaba ver su hermoso, delgado y delicado cuello.

_ No te asustes… Quiero saber algo.

Y se miraron… Se miraron por mucho tiempo, Lucy entrelazando sus manos detrás de la nuca masculina, él un poco agachado para verla. La verdad es que la rubia era muy extraña a veces…

_ ¿Lu…cy?

_ Natsu, tienes unos hermosos ojos_ dijo totalmente sonrojada.

Y el peli rosa, la miró sorprendido, ya que en menos de lo que dice ¡Aye! La rubia ya le había besado. ¿Es que esto era posible? Un beso apasionadamente con sabor a alcohol…

¿¡Alcohol!?

**** Flash Back ****

_ Lucy, no me gusta… Me pica por todos lados_ mientras él intentaba quitar su incomodidad, la rubia tomaba una copita.

_ Laxus, Makarov-sama_ la rubia iba con su segunda copa. Mientras hablaban, bebían y bebían. Por alguna extraña razón, el anciano siempre le estaba llenando la copa a la rubia, y a cada rato alzaba la copa con un "¡Kampaii!"

_ Soy Lucy, un placer. Cuida de este chico, por favor.

_ ¡Oye!

Durante ese interludio, en que la rubia se sintió muy incómoda y muy triste, bebió y bebió muchas copitas de champaña, agregando al vino ya antes tomado. En definitiva, mucho alcohol…

**** Fin Flash Back ****

Natsu no hiso mucho, tenía la espalda tensa mientras se dejaba besar por la chica, más por la sorpresa, quedó con ambos brazos a los lados. De pronto, la rubia resbaló, golpeando pronto su nariz con el masculino mentón. ¿Conclusión? Estaba ebria.

_ Laxus…

_ ¡O-oe, Lucy!

Semiinconsciente, él la había alcanzado a tomar por los brazos. Maldición, Lucy era una molestia… Una molestia que comenzaba a resbalarse de sus brazos…

_ ¡Maldición, Lucy!_ le gritó

Acababa de entender que sostenerla no sería necesario, así que de alguna forma, hiso que ella enrollara los brazos en su cuello, con una mano la cargó, y con la otra, intentó abrir la cortina que los mantenía quietos y tranquilos de la fiesta, pero de pronto, un increíble Flash Forward se le vino a la mente: "¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió pasar a través de todos conmigo en brazos?! ¡Serás idiota!" Lentamente retrocedió unos pasos… Suspiró, Lucy tenía razón, no podía pasar por allí… ¿Entonces como? ¿Irse de la fiesta, sin despedirse?

Había un metro desde la terraza en donde se encontraban, hasta el suelo. Natsu calculó que Lucy pesaba un poco menos que él, por lo que serían aproximadamente 2 metros de fuerza para sus piernas, después de sacar el margen de error de poder caer, o soltarla antes de llegar, puso un pie en la baranda, y saltó al casi vacío. Aterrizando perfectamente con Lucy en los brazos.

_ ¡A la mansión Heartfilia!_ le gritó a Taurus.

El mismo viaje a casa, fue un verdadero infierno. Estuvo tan pendiente que Lucy no vomitara el asiento, que se olvidó de sus propios mareos y nauseas. Y lo que es peor, tuvo que soportarla borracha, por qué al llegar a la casa, él se fue a cambiar a una ropa más cómoda, juraba que se había descuidad minutos, y lo primero que la rubia hiso, fue sacarse el vestido y quedar en ropa mínima, abrió de una patada el mini bar en donde Jude guardaba los tragos más fuertes. Encendió todas las luces y prendió a todo volumen la música. Esa parecía una casa de locos.

_ ¿Pero qué rayos…?_ y de pronto, el infierno se abrió ante Natsu.

_ ¡Natsu!_ y de entre el pandemonio, ¿Un ángel?

_ ¿Lucy? ¿Por qué estás desnuda?

_ Me picaba_ simplemente hiso un puchero_ ¡Ya! ¡Ahora vamos a bailar!_ lo tomó de una mano e intentó que saltara junto con ella_ ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

_ Oe… Oe…_ ya una venita le titilaba en la sien.

_ ¡Natsu, te voy a besar! ¡A besar!_ y con previo aviso (después de decirle) lo besó._ ¿A qué se siente mejor?

_ Oe Lucy…_ con voz muy aguda intentaba quejarse_ ¡Ya sé! Te traeré ropa para que te cubras… ¿Es eso, verdad?

Y como alma que se lo lleva el diablo, Natsu subió hasta la habitación de Lucy, tomó lo primero que vio, su bata e inmediatamente bajó, y hasta creyó ver un espejismo… Por qué Lucy, ya no estaba.

_ ¿Lucy?_ él apagó la música, apagó algunas luces. Y entonces se dio cuenta, que las enormes ventanas estaban abiertas_ ¡Oi Lucy! ¿Saltaste por la ventana?

_ Natsu…_ lloró la rubia abajo, 1 metro y medio más abajo, estaba caída en el suelo, con una botella de ron en la mano.

_ ¿¡Oi Lucy, te encuentras bien!?_ Ella solo lloró_ ¡Entiendo, entiendo! Voy para allá, no te muevas…

_ ¡No puedo moverme!_ gritó entre llanto y tomando otro trago. Y Natsu, en vez de tomar las escaleras, pegó otro salto.

_ ¿Qué rayos te pasa?_ él la ayudó a levantarse.

_ ¡No debí besarte!_ le gritó ella entre sollozos_ Te regale mi primer beso… y me parece que también el segundo…

_ Eso ya no importa…_ la puso de pie y sin soltarla, de alguna forma le ayudó a vestirse un poco_ También era la primera y segunda vez para mí. No te preocupes por eso.

_ Pero no me correspondiste…_ nuevamente se puso a llorar, a medio caminar, pues prácticamente el joven la llevaba.

_ Mañana no lo recordarás… Todo será normal en tu vida_ suspiró.

_ ¡Pero yo quiero recordarlo!

_ ¿Para qué?

_ De alguna forma…

_ ¿Eh?

_ El último tiempo… Tenía ganas de hacerlo… Quería saber cómo se sentía…_ ella le miró, se soltó de su agarre_ ¡Se siente increíble!

La chica en bata, camino dos o tres pasos tambaleándose, pero pisó mal y cayó, el muchacho fue corriendo a su ayuda, pero el daño estaba hecho, ahora tenía una pequeña cortadura sangrante en el brazo.

_ Supongo que no hay de otra y debo cargarte.

_ ¡Es la primera vez que bebo alcohol!_ dijo animada, pero rápidamente cambio_ Valla… Y de pronto todo da vueltas.

_ ¡Jah! Emborracharse la primera vez, eso solo le pasa a los idiotas.

_ ¡Natsu! Quiero que me beses… ¡Dijiste que no recordaría nada mañana! Así que quiero que me beses de verdad.

Él asintió. Subió con ella cargada, la recostó en su cama. Luego fue hasta el primer piso y arregló todo allí. Buscó el vestido de la rubia, y lo encontró a la entrada de la puerta, se lo subió, y lo dejó ordenado sobre un sillón de su habitación.

_ Ahora duérmete_ él la arropó y acarició un poco los mechones de cabello de su frente.

_ Mi beso_ dijo sonrojada.

¿Qué más podía perder? Se acercó a ella, y primero entrelazaron sus alientos, el de ella apestaba a alcohol, lentamente y cariñosamente, él tomó su mejilla, y suavemente la acarició, se acercaron tanto que sus narices chocaron. Él acortó las distancias, nunca había besado ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Supo la respuesta cuando los labios de ella comenzaron a moverse sobre los suyos, y también, asemejando los latidos del corazón… Solo pudo imitarla, pero rápidamente descubrió su forma de besar propia. Y la verdad, es que lo estaba disfrutando, hasta que se dio cuenta, que necesitaba aire, se separó solo un poco y los labios de la chica se abrieron, y ella cayó, profundamente dormida.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¿Y dices que no puedes recordar nada?_ la pequeña peli celeste estaba sentada a su lado.

_ Es lo peor de todo_ la rubia suspiró_ Además que amanecí con los efectos post-borrachera.

_ ¿Y qué te dijo Natsu?_ preguntó Erza tomando té con un pastel de fresa.

_ Bueno, dijo que… Dijo que nos volvimos temprano porque a él le dolía el estomago, y que me encerré en mi pieza, y así hasta el otro día. Debe ser verdad, porque mi vestido estaba ordenado sobre mi sillón, y traía la bata encima. Pero es raro… ¿Sabes?_ mostró su brazo_ No recuerdo tener esta herida, y menos haberla curado.

_ Extraño…_ murmuraron las otras dos.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Lejos de allí, había un grupo de personas reunidas. La mujer de cabello negro, estaba frente a una mesa y observaba los frutos de su investigación.

_ Te tengo Heartfilia.


	8. Recopilación Da cacería a Natsu

Lucy y Levy conversaban en el campus de la Universidad, podía ver a lo lejos a Erza y Jellal junto con los chicos. El día estaba bastante claro, especial para un agradable almuerzo al aire libre. La rubia miraba distraída a Gray, ¿Por qué él era tan diferente? Podía ser que alguien pudiera no darse cuenta que no muy lejos de allí, Juvia lo miraba mientras mordía su pañuelo y le saltaban algunas lágrimas… Que alegría por ella, saberse enamorada debía ser algo tan especial que ni la misma Juvia podría explicar… No Shakespeare, no Wood… Tal vez ni siquiera cupido.

_ Levy-chan… ¿No crees que estamos muy solitarias?

_ ¿De qué hablas, Lu-chan?_ preguntó la chica un poco confundida.

Pusieron la vista al frente, y de pronto, una figura se movía rápidamente hasta dónde se encontraban ellos. ¿Qué era? Un jovencito que corría bastante rápido, le seguía una camioneta doble cabina que traía también más gente… Y, que… el muchacho parecía más asustado mientras más se acercaba a los jóvenes.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ preguntó Erza abrazando el brazo de Jellal.

_ Bueno, quien sabe…_ dijo éste sorprendido.

_ ¡Natsu-nii!

_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué ese crio dijo tu nombre?_ preguntó desconcertado Gray.

_ SI, efectivamente así lo hiso_ Natsu se sentó en el suelo, con actitud cabreada, tal vez esperando algo…

_ ¡Natsu-nii, corre!_ dijo nuevamente el jovencito.

Erza y Jellal casi cayeron al pasar él por su lado; Levy sujeto su falda y cerró los ojos, y el Fullbuster solo pudo ver que la escena se complicaba un poco más. Ahora era Natsu que se sujetaba al muchacho y ambos salían corriendo.

_ Se ha ido…

_ Hai.

Cuando volvieron a preocuparse de la camioneta, pues, ya estaba el panorama un poco claro. Si no se salían, los aplastarían… ¡Si no se salían los aplastarían! Hecho, se hicieron a un lado, mientras vieron pasar una camioneta llena de gente que gritaba por todo, algunos abrazados, otros casi inconscientes. Finalmente acababa la loca carrera con dos de sus miembros bajando de golpe.

_ ¡Natsu, no te vayas!_ gritó una hermosa muchacha de cabello corto y plateado de ojos azules y piel de porcelana.

_ Lis-chan… *cof *cof Tranquilízate…_ dijo uno de los hombres mayores que bajaron del lado del acompañante.

_ No fue una buena idea venir todos en esa camioneta_ dijo el otro encendiendo su pipa y fumando.

_ ¡No fue buena idea permitir que Romeo se bajara de la camioneta!_ la mujer a la que llamaban Lis había encolerizado.

Levy se acercó a la camioneta, y prestó ayuda a quienes estaban dentro. Una hermosa mujercita, probablemente, de la edad del muchacho anterior, con el cabello azul, muy largo, vestida como señorita, mantenía sobre su regazo a un muchacho enorme, inconsciente, de cabello largo y negro, con la cara llena de ora-paciones y además, vestido como un bandolero del oeste, sombrero incluido. Y el otro hombre simplemente estaba inconsciente sentado de copiloto, su alma quería escapar de su boca.

_ ¿Qué le sucedió?

_ Tiene enfermedad del movimiento_ explicó preocupada la damita.

Mientras la albina discutía con los mayores y les tiraba las mejillas, apuntando a diestra y siniestra una conversación semi señalizada que nadie aparte de ellos entendía. Levy, Gray, Jellal, Erza y Juvia miraban con cara curiosa a los interrumpido-res de almuerzos felices.

_ *ejem… *ejem…_ intentó Erza llamar la atención.

_ Ah, sí, lo siento_ la peli plateada se inclinó_ Soy Lisanna Strauss. La prometida de Natsu_ sonrió…

¿Prometida? La pura palabra heló a todos, y unos relámpagos aparecieron de fondo. Jellal se escondió diminutamente detrás de Erza, y Gray intentaba volver a poner su mandíbula en el lugar indicado, mientras Levy solo observaba confundida y Juvia lloraba por qué ella no era prometida de alguien y tampoco tenía novio, cosa que no venía al caso pero que de todas formas por circunstancias especiales se mencionan.

_ ¿Eres la prometida de Natsu?_ preguntó Erza imparcialmente, ya recuperada de su impresión.

_ Así es_ subió nuevamente tras el volante, intentando buscar algo, hasta que apareció con una caja y un block de hojas blancas para contar su historia.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer?_ preguntó un poco nerviosa Levy.

_ ¿Qué más? ¡Voy a contar la historia con dibujos!

De pronto, el albino copiloto enorme de brazos esculpidos como físico culturista despertó, sentándose en el suelo, sacando una taza de té de donde solo Mashima sabe dónde, la pequeña señorita también se sentó junto al albino, el inconsciente que ya no estaba inconciente se sentó en la oscuridad que le ofrecía la camioneta, y ambos adultos se sentaron también junto con los demás. Al verlos, todos se sentaron rodeando a Lisanna.

_ Esta es la historia de mi vida_ mostró la primera página de su block.

_ Oe, oe. Los dibujos son un chiste… ¿Quién fue el idiota que los hiso?_ preguntó Gray intentando descifrar… ¿Abstracción?

_ Los dibujos, los hiso mi hermana mayor_ luego se aclaró la garganta_ "A 349 kilómetros de Magnolia, se encuentra Hargeon, una ciudad portuaria centrada en la pesca, y lejos del puerto, más en el campo, fue donde Natsu y yo nos crecimos"_ las hojas pasaban de mapas muy bien dibujados, a dos niños pequeños, Natsu y Lisanna por lo visto, a diferencia de la portada, todo estaba muy bien dibujado_ "De niños corríamos por los prados a pies descalzos, y nuestra infancia siempre fue muy feliz"_ mostraba a ambos de uno años_ "Ya un poco mayores, siempre estábamos juntos y tuvimos muchas aventuras"_ mostró su ilustración_ "Un día le pregunté si podía ser su esposa, y él no se negó"_ se mostraba a un niño muy sonrojado_ "Así llegamos a la adolescencia, nosotros siempre fuimos muy unidos"_ se mostraba a dos adolescentes poco desarrollados sonriendo_ "Hasta que un día gris, hubo una decisión que se tomó sin mi consentimiento…"_ se mostraba a una triste Lisanna y a un decaído Natsu_ "Hace tres años mi familia y yo nos fuimos al extranjero"_ se les dibujaba entre gente extraña_ "¡Aprendí a hablar otros idiomas y conocí mundo siempre esperando algún día volver por Natsu!"

_ *snif *snif… Pobrecita, no puede estar con su amor…_ lloraba Juvia limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras se hacía arrumacos a Gray.

_ ¡Así es!_ luego cambió la página_ "Finalmente, después de duras lecciones, pude regresar a Fiore"_ se la mostraba en el avión_ "Pero cuando regresé a Hargeon… Natsu ya no estaba… ¡Por lo que decidí seguirlo hasta donde sus primos sabían que estaba, Magnolia!_ y mostraba nuevamente un dibujo panorámico de la ciudad_ Así llegué a esta universidad buscándolo. Y ahora que lo encontré…

_ Huyó_ dijo Erza suspirando.

_ ¡Hai, hai, hai! Pero aún no me he dado por vencida, sé que un día todo se aclarará y volveremos a casa juntos…_ dijo soñadoramente_ Por cierto… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

_ Amigos de Natsu_ dijo Erza_ Soy Erza Scarlett, mi novio Jellal Fernández.

_ Yo soy Gray Fullbuster_ dijo presentándose solo el antisocial muchacho.

_ Ella es Juvia Lockser y yo Levy McGarden_ dijo sonriendo Levy.

Mientras Lisanna estaba sobre el techo de la camioneta sentada, observando por todos lados con un telescopio que solo Mashima sabe de dónde sacó, abajo los demás contaban parte de la historia. Todos estaban rodeando ahora a la dulce señorita que se había presentado como Wendy Marvell familiar de Igneel Dragneel, su sobrina, para ser exactos. Mientras Lisanna no la escuchara, cosa que no haría mientras buscara a Natsu, todo estaría bien, la verdad tras la historia del viaje.

_ Recién llegué hoy de Inglaterra…_ se puso algo colorada_ Pensaba reunirme con Natsu-san, tenía su dirección y ella… Simplemente me metió a la fuerza en la camioneta… Yo no sabía que era la prometida de mi primo, él… Nunca la mencionó mucho.

Luego, todos rodeaban al oscuro muchacho que vestía como vaquero, pero que después de todo, y su horrible mirada y apariencia de criminal, también tenía una historia que contar. Se presentó como Gajeell RedFox, familiar de Igneel Dragneel, también su sobrino, primo de Natsu, un año mayor que el Dragneel menor.

_ También llegué del extranjero esta mañana_ recordó el viaje y le dieron nauseas_ Estaba en Montana, Estados Unidos. Se suponía que vendría a esta ciudad a encontrarme con Wendy y Natsu, por lo que tenía su dirección y la universidad en donde estaba estudiando, ¡Pero la mujer monstruo tomó la camioneta y me metió allí dentro! No recuerdo nada más hasta ahora.

Luego todos rodearon a ambos adultos, ya casi ancianos. Macau Conbolt y Wakaba Mine Rompecorazones, aún había dudas de su apellido… Bien, el primero tenía bigote y el cabello oscuro, casi con un tono purpura, y el segundo, tenía ojos muy pequeños, estaba casi calvo pero mantenía un copito levantado de color castaño, ambos tenían 43 años.

_ Este es mi hijo, Romeo_ mostró la portada de su teléfono al muchachito que había arrancado con Natsu como quien arranca de la policía, cabello oscuro como el de él, algo bronceado, unos 13 a 15 años…

_ Somos amigos de la familia_ dijo Wacaba Mine Rompecorazones.

_ Ambos sabíamos que Igneel Dragneel había mandado a su hijo a algún lugar_ valla… ¡Algún lugar es tan acertado!_ No sabíamos dónde…

_ Estábamos recogiendo algunas hierbas medicinales cuando… ¡La camioneta apareció de la nada!

_ Así terminamos ambos subidos en la camioneta, mi hijo al verlo, solo saltó dentro.

Luego todos rodearon al enorme hombre que muchos le creían físico culturista, por lo enorme y musculoso que era, albino, moreno, de ojos azules muy pequeños. Se presentó como Elfman Strauss, hermano de Lisanna. Aquel hombre de cabellos plateados miró a su hermana, distraída mientras buscaba a Natsu con su telescopio.

_ Por los problemas que mi hermana ha causado…_ se arrodilló y puso la frente en el suelo_ Lo siento mucho.

_ No hagas eso… Está bien, está bien_ dijeron Macau y Wakaba levantándole del suelo.

_ La verdad es que ellos…_ Elfman, fue interrumpido.

_ No están comprometidos, ¿Verdad?_ preguntó Erza cerrando los ojos.

_ ¿Cómo lo supiste?_ preguntó sorprendido.

_ Lo supuse… Además, que Natsu no se haya negado a una petición de hace al menos 10 años, no quiere decir que lo haya aceptado. Los niños suelen ser muy ingenuos y por lo general esas cosas no le apenan…

_ Lisanna fue diferente… Le estaba enseñando a conducir, ¡Pero tomó las llaves y partió rápidamente arrasando con todo! Antes que me diera cuenta, ya había secuestrado a tres personas_ Elfman suspiró.

_ Heeee Está loca_ pensaron con pena Gray, Levy y Jellal.

_ Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Lucy?_ preguntó Levy buscándola con la mirada.

_ Ahora que lo dices… Hace un tiempo que no la veo_ dijo pensando Erza.

_ ¿Lucy? ¿Quién es Lucy?_ dijo Lisanna poniendo atención.

_ Bueno, Lucy es…_ Jellal iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

_ Lucy es una de nuestras amigas, probablemente fue a buscar algo a rectoría_ Gray habló calmadamente_ Creo que voy a buscarla.

Los muchachos le vieron partir, y muy pegada a él, también Juvia, reclamando algo de porque Gray debía ir a buscar a Lucy…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Muy lejos ya de la universidad, se apreciaba un asqueroso, frio, oscuro y alejado callejón de la ciudad. En él no se veía mucho, pero dentro, había dos jóvenes y un adolescente, los tres con el corazón agitado por haber corrido sin detenerse una enorme distancia hasta llegar a ese "seguro" lugar. Romeo tosió un poco, y mientras Natsu comenzaba a normalizar su respiración, decidió salir un segundo a observar la situación.

_ Estoy jodido… bien jodido estoy_ dijo mirando a Romeo_ Me va a terminar encontrando… ¿Verdad?

_ Ha venido desde Hargeon por ti_ dijo Romeo_ Natsu-nii ¿Y ahora qué?

_ ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?_ preguntó Lucy un poco alterada.

_ No hables muy fuerte, nee-san, ella tiene un oído muy fino_ dijo Romeo jalándole la blusa_ Si nos encuentra nos mata… anda trayendo una pistola con tranquilizantes…

_ ¿Qué cosa? ¿Eso es legal?_ preguntó distraída_ ¡En todo caso! ¿Alguien quiere explicarme que rayos está pasando?

_ Verás… Lisanna está persiguiendo a Natsu-nii, para obligarlo a casarse con ella. Hace tres años, antes que se fuera… Natsu-nii prometió llevarla a la marcha nupcial…_ dijo Romeo.

_ ¿¡Prometiste casarte con ella!?_ le gritó golpeándolo en la cabeza.

_ N-no… ¡Había una orquesta que, tuvo un concierto llamado Marcha Nupcial!_ se defendió el Dragneel.

_ ¡Tenías que habérselo aclarado, idiota!_ lo volvió a golpear.

_ Lo intenté_ dijo decaído.

_ ¡Tenías que intentarlo más!_ gritó volviéndole a pegar.

_ Ella se fue… ¡Y no me pegues más!_ dijo enojado.

Natsu comenzó a contarle a Lucy toda la historia, desde el principio, incluyendo la vergonsoza parte en la que ella le pidió ser su esposa de pequeña, eso que le dio tanta vergüenza que lo dejo idiotizado en el tema, también la parte en la que ambos comenzaron a disfrutar salir a teatros lejos de la ciudad y también la parte en la que querían ir a la Marcha Nupcial, nombre del concierto, que por si acaso, no se relacionaba con una boda, ¡Ni nada del estilo! Luego la despedida, y aunque eran buenos amigos, Natsu se relajó cuando ella se fue, y después de un tiempo, la había olvidado, ¡Hasta ahora que apareció de la nada!

_ Una sola pregunta más NAtsu… ¿Por qué me trajiste?

_ Ah…_ abrió la boca sorprendido_ No me di cuenta, es que tome a Romeo y tú estabas a su lado y…

_ Genial… ¿Y si llamamos a Taurus para que nos recoja?

_ No, eso es mala idea…_ dijo Romeo_ Si lo ve, mandará a ponerle un dispositivo de rastreo portátil.

_ De todas formas, vamos…_ Lucy tomó la mano de Romeo, y arrastró de la bufanda a Natsu que con uñas y dientes intentó quedarse allí.

Mientras la gente les miraba, Lucy les contó que tenía una estrategia en el taller cerca de allí, agradecía que su padre le hubiera comprado a los 16 años el auto de sus sueños. Un viejo Camaro del 73, que ya ni funcionaba, pero exactamente antes que llegara Natsu, lo había mandado a arreglar, junto con su motocicleta con carro… Rosada, enorme, cuando era una niña la usaba. Y ahora que ya era adulta, había comprado esa motocicleta, cuál era su orgullo y no dejaba a cualquiera tocarla. Y pronto llegaron, a ese lugar casi escondido, un cementerio de autos de horrible visión. Se escondieron.

_ ¡Oe! ¡Ooeee!_ comenzó a gritar Lucy.

_ ¡Qué lugar tan increíble!_ gritó Natsu observando con brillante mirada.

_ Natsu-nii…_ dijo con pena Romeo.


End file.
